Pain, cured by ghosts
by Rainlily216
Summary: A girl with a tragic past shows up to Whipstaff, and one night revels everything. Stretch/ O.C
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Whipstaff

Chapter 1: Moving to Whipstaff

Lightning and thunder rolled as I pulled up in front of the house. So different from sunny California, yet it matched my mood perfectly. I gave a small wave to the moving men as they pulled away, my stuff being left in a U-Haul truck outside, for the men had been too terrified to come inside. As I unlocked the door and stepped inside, I knew I wasn't alone. " Well, well, well, it looks like we have a fleashie in our midst," said a snide voice with a heavy New Jersey accent, making me jump a little. I looked up at the ceiling where the voice was coming from, and gasped at what I saw. Three ghosts came out of the ceiling, a fat one, a thin one with buckteeth, and finally, a tall one with piercing violet eyes.

After getting over my surprise, I smiled softly; remembering that ghost's couldn't physically harm people. " Hello" I said, looking up at them. " Who are you?" I asked, but when I asked, they glared at me. " Boys, lets show doll face here what happens to uninvited guests!" said the tall one, who I assumed must be the leader. Out of thin air, they pulled out swords, pointing them at me. " Ghostly Trio, attack!" yelled the leader, and the three of them flew at me, their swords reaching for my neck. I stood still, strangely unafraid.

When they realized I wasn't going to bolt, they skidded to a halt, bumping into on another. " Hey, why ain't you running?" asked the tall ghost, confusion and annoyance mixed together on his white face. " Your just, not the scariest thing I've ever seen" I said truthfully, causing all of them to stare at each other. " Well, that hurt," said the fat one, crossing his meaty arms over his chest. " Don't worry, it's not us. This is just a strange little fleshie," said the buck-toothed ghost, staring at me. No that we were at eye level, I noticed he was the shortest and the smelliest out of all three. I held up my hand, quieting all three.

" Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I've rented this house" I said, startling them into silence. I kept talking so they couldn't interrupt me. " I know this house obviously belongs to you, so all I can ask for you to let me stay" I said in one breath, backing up as the tall one advancing on me. " Now listen here, bone bag" he began angrily, but he was cut off by the arrival of a much smaller ghost. " Guys, I'll handle this" he said, taking my wrists and pulling me up to the top of the stairs. " Where do you think your going, short sheet" yelled the tall ghost, but the small ghost ignored him and flew me through an open door. He set me down on the floor and backed up a little bit.

While I had never flown before, much less with ghost, I had felt, exhilarated, if only for a moment. " Who are you?" I asked weakly, sitting down on the bed. " Um, My names Casper, but don't worry, I'm friendly" he blurted out, each of his words tumbling over each other. " I'm Shawn" I said, shaking his cold hand. " So who were the three stooges?" I asked, nodding my head to the direction we had come. " Oh them, that's just my uncles, Stretch, Fatso and Stinky. The Ghostly Trio" he said, laughing nervously. " They sure are real charmers" I said, looking out the window, which overlooked the sea.

" So, you've rented Whipstaff. Why?" asked Casper, wondering why anyone would want to live in a place like this. I looked at him, knowing it was too soon to reveal my past, but I didn't want to lie. " You ever hear of someone running from themselves" I asked, and Casper nodded, looking completely serious. " That's me in a nutshell. But I can't tell you what it is" I said, not meeting his eyes, which were a pretty blue color.

" That's all right. I'm just glad that there's someone living here who doesn't enjoy scaring people" said Caper, sitting beside me, also looking out at the ocean. " Don't worry. I'm not much of a scarer" I said softly. And that' how I spent my first night at Whipstaff, sitting with a ghost and staring at the sea.

_**Well, what do you think? I know I'm being a bit vague Shawn and her supposedly hard background, but I promise to explain it in the next chapter. Casper and all related characters don't belong to me, only Shawn does. BTW: Shawn is 17 years old, has shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Chapter 2: The decision ( Stretch's P.O.V.)

It had been about a week since Shawn had gotten to Whipstaff, and the trio was going nuts. This girl was un- scare able. They had done all their usual stuff, like surprising her when she was least expecting it, pulling rugs out from under her feet, and once filling her shower full of live mice. All this stuff she brushed off, returning to whatever book she had her nose in or simply staring out of the window. She spoke very little to the trio, but they usually found her talking to Casper, and he was the only one to make her smile, and that was very rare. On day, when the trio was lounging in their room, Stretch suddenly snapped. " What the hell!" he shouted, causing Stinky to choke on his own rancid breath and Fatso to freak out and fall off the bed. " Who does that little brat think she's doing, coming in here and not even saying why!" he fumed, pacing the length of the room. " I don't know" said Fatso, pulling himself up off of the floor, " But she seems kind of depressed" he said. " She had to be" put in Stinky, sliding up next to Fatso. " The only time them fleashie's ain't scared of us is when their depressed, and when their depressed they drink." Stretch banged him on his head. " You lunk head! The girl ain't drinking, unless she's hiding it real well, but the depression ting does make sense." The other two nodded, because to them, Stretch was always right. With a growl, he stood at his full height. " Well I for one am sick of this and I'm going to give this fleashie a chewing out!" His brothers cheered as he left, knowing that whatever happened, Stretch would make everything right.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

Chapter 3: The story ( Shawn's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the room outside my bedroom window, for the night was warm. As I lay there, watching the moon and sometimes a shooting star, I heard the sound of my curtains swish. After being with Casper for many days, I had come to recognize when I ghost came near me. I turned expecting to see Casper, but saw Stretch instead, his arms crossed and his eyes set in a sharp glare. " Hi" I said, hoping it was dark enough so the ghost couldn't see that I had been crying.

" What can I do for you Stretch?" I asked. " First of you can drop the strong façade. You've been nothing but sad since you got here, and for once it's not our fault. You may be able to fool Casper and the other two, but you can't fool me. You've been out here crying and I want to know why!" I tried to avoid his eyes, but I knew couldn't hide it anymore, and I really needed to talk to someone. " Well, you might as well take a seat, because this could take awhile.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch sat down next to the girl. " I've got nothing but time" he said, prompting her to start. She took a deep breath and began. "I remember it like it was yesterday. My parents, my younger sister and I were going for a drive in the country, to see the fall leaves. About halfway through the drive, it started to rain. My dad, who was driving, turned and smiled at me, so he didn't seeing the semi truck come flying up on the wrong side of the road until it was too late. The vehicles collided, unable to brake because of the slickness of the roads.

The sound of the colliding ad grinding metal was horrible. My mom, dad and my little sister, who was sitting in my mom's lap, were killed instantly. Since I was sitting in the back, I only received a small concussion that poured blood into my eyes, blinding me. I wish it had taken my hearing, because I heard everything. My parents last chocked breaths, my sister moaning before she died, the snap my heart made when it broke. By then the pain, and my own sorrow, became too much and I passed out. I stayed that way for a week, and when I came to I was in a hospital.

The doctors had fixed my body, but they couldn't bring me back the thing I needed most. My family. As soon as I was released, I packed up my things, sold my parents house, and moved to get away as far as possible." She sat there, her face against her knees, while Stretch stared at her, shocked. " I didn't even say loved my parents that day" she said softly, the tears coming. " I didn't get to say goodbye!" The tears fell now, fast and thick. She looked up and locked eyes with Stretch, anger filling her face. " So you know now, and you should probably fly off to tell your horrible brothers." Her face fell again.

" I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I came here for seclusion, but this was obviously the worst place to come. I'll leave tomorrow and find a igloo in Alaska if that what it takes to just be alone." The fire returned in her eyes again. " What are you still doing here? Don't you have somebody to scare!" she screeched, the tears falling faster as she buried her head in her knees and sobbed, her body shaking with their force. Stretch was speechless. This girl was really messed up, and he understood now why she had been UN scare-able. It made him think about his own death.

This girl was in her own personal hell on earth, and he for once could sympathies with a fleshie. He stood to go and then did something he had never done before. " I'm sorry. Come here" he said, and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him as she cried, her head under his chin. He hugged her back, trying to take away some of her pain in anyway he could. In that one moment, Stretch McFadden had fallen in love, with a young woman named Shawn.

_**Aw moment! This chapter was really hard for me to write, because it made me cry too. A little romance going on between Shawn and Stretch, hmm. At first I was going to pair Shawn and Casper, but Casper's just too young and Stretch is a just real charmer. I hope I copied Stretch's speech pattern pretty well, and I also brought out his sensitive side! Please Review and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unspoken Feelings

Chapter 4: Unspoken Feelings

It was after Stretch had learned the truth about Shawn when he began to fall in love with her. He kept her secret, not that it was necessary, because a week later she spilled the beans when the trio had taken her out for drinks. Although it was mostly the alcohol talking, Stinky and Fatso got the gist of it and treated Shawn more kindly after that. As the months went by, things got better. Shawn got a job in town at a flower shop, and always came home smelling like roses and lavender, her two favorites. She smiled more and laughed out loud, music to Stretch's ears. As she grew happier, so did Stretch's feeling.

He didn't really know when he had started loving her. Whenever he watched her, his mouth would go dry and his heart would pound. Metaphorically, of course. He found himself constantly thinking of her, the way her eyes sparkled when the sunlight found them, the way her hair shone and flowed down her back like a chocolate waterfall. The way she would sing, softly but passionately. His brother's found this strange, but ignored it, while Casper didn't even notice. Stretch may have been a ghost, but he could still love.

The one problem was whether or not she felt the same way. Whenever she talked to him, she joked around, like she did with Casper. It sometimes kept him up at night, this terrible uncertainty. It pissed him off and when he was like that, the other ghosts knew to steer clear, while he sulked and or paced in his room. He got drunk more frequently, to escape that uncertain feeling, and whenever he did, she was always there, gently pulling him off his back after he had passed out. Sometimes he wanted to rage and scream at her, ask her why she was unknowingly torturing him this way, but whenever he tried, he would get lost in her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes.

Shawn would feel him watch her, but whenever she would turn to meet his eyes, he would retreat, disappearing somewhere. She too cared about Stretch, but wasn't ready to put her heart in a place where it could get broken again. Her family had left her, what made Stretch any different? It hurt her not to show her true feeling, but she knew that another person leaving her would just destroy her completely. Besides, she had a more difficult task to deal with, for an entire year had passed. Tomorrow was the anniversary.

Yea, Chapter 4 is finally up! This one mainly focuses on Stretch and Shawn's growing relationship. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your great comments, especially about the paragraph thing. Usually when I write, it's more professional, but I was so excited to post this one I forgot! Sometimes a story can do that to you. Keep commenting on the areas I need to improve on, because reviews really keep me inspired! The next chapter gets super sad and emotional, so I am warning you now. Please Review and Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: The Anniversary

Chapter 5: The Anniversary

This day was awful. When I woke up, drenched in sweat from a nightmare about that fateful day, dread hung heavy over my body like a weighted blanket. It clouded my thoughts, which explained why I missed the first step on the stairs and fell, riding on my ass all the way down. Luckily, Stretch caught me before I could receive serious damage on my face. Fatso and Stinky cackled loudly, and even Casper had a small smile on his face, so that just worsened my mood. My train wreak of an emotional stability plummeted when I got to work. I had only been working for about an hour when two armed gunmen burst in, shooting the first person they saw, which happened to be my boos, a sweet 40 year old woman named Sarah.

She was dead before she hit the ground, and my heart stopped along with hers. I crouched by her limp body as the gunmen looted our shop and took all the money. They ran out, but were stopped moments later by the police, who had been called by the grocery store a few doors down. When they pulled the white sheet over Sarah's body, I lost it. I ran out of the shop and jumped in my car. I gunned the engine and got out of there as fast as I could, narrowly missing a one way sign in my haste. I had to get home before I had a nervous breakdown and killed someone myself with my reckless driving.

When I got inside the house, all was quiet, which is what I needed. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note of farewell, telling the trio and Casper how it had become too difficult for me to go on living. I explained that my heart had died long ago, when my parents and sisters' heads went through the windshield. I left the note behind and ran outside, the door hitting the wall behind me. The sun was setting; it's golden rays shining down on the sea. I ran across the field to the cliffs, my last destination in this life. I was going to jump, and I was going to die.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch just happened to see Shawn go racing by as he rounded a corner. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and uncannily knowing what she was about to do. " Shawn, come back here!" he yelled, flying quickly after her, determined to catch her. She had made it to the edge and stopped. " You can't stop me Stretch. I just can't take it anymore. I can't deal with the pain any longer."

"Shawn, please come away from the edge so we can talk about this!" he begged her, his violet eyes frantic. She looked him straight in the eye, " My boss was killed today, Stretch. She was shot by people who robbed our shop, my family died a year ago. Their all gone." She then came closer to him and rested her hand against her cheek. " I love you Stretch. But you are not mine. Goodbye." With those words, she turned, and before he could grab her, she had jumped.

Shawn's P.O.V.: When I jumped, I had the sensation I was flying. As I fell down, images flashed before my eyes, images of my family, Casper and the trio. The image I held onto was that night on the roof with Stretch. How gently he had held me in his arms, and how he had made me feel safe. As I felt myself stop falling, I passed out, ready to be reunited with my loved ones. So much for life, and its many heartaches. The blackness consumed me, and I felt nothing

Stretch's P.O.V.: As he watched her drop, Stretch collapsed, sobbing as the love of his life took her own life. His Shawn, his beautiful angel, lost. She had told him she loved him, and then left him. He dared to go over to the side of the cliff, when Stinky and Fatso popped up, holding the limp body of Shawn. "Holy Shit, Shawn, are you ok?" He asked, but she didn't respond, her eyes closed. "Stretch she's still breathing, but she won't wake up!" said Fatso, moving his hand so he could support Shawn's sagging neck. " We have to get her to a hospital stat" said Stinky, and the three of them flew off, racing against time itself.

Told you chapter 5 was going to be sad. In chapter six, we will see if Shawn pulls through, She told Stretch she loved him, which I knew everyone was waiting for. Lets hope that love is strong enough to pull her through this. That one part where Shawn says that Stretch is not hers is taken from the end of Corpse bride, where Emily says the same thing to Victor. I hope to post chapter 6 soon, but school keeps me busy. Please Review and I hope no one cried too hard.


	6. Chapter 6: Returned Love

Chapter 6: Returned Love

Sitting in that waiting room was pure torture. Stretch was a wreak. Nobody would tell him where Shawn was. He was even too stressed to remember that he could go through the walls. Stretch hated hospitals; he had been in them too many when Casper died. Finally, when he was about to go wring the frightened receptionist's neck, the doctor finally stepped out.

" Are you the friends of Miss Shawn Jacobs?" he said, addressing the trio and Casper. They nodded, while Stretch glared daggers. " You can come back and see her now" he said, familiar with the trio, seeing they had been hospitalized so frequently for alcoholism. He led the ghosts to Shawn's room and watched their faces change from concern to fear. " Shawn has slipped into a comma, I'm afraid. She may never wake up."

The doctor's words were like icicles through Stretch's heart. All he could do was stare at Shawn's still body, at the gentle rise and fall of her chest. " I'll leave you for now" said the doctor, leaving. The trio and Casper stood next to Shawn's bed. Casper was the only one who cried openly, while Fatso and Stinky wore grim expressions. But Stretch's expression was the worst.

He wore the expression of a man being burned at stake, his eyes dancing with the flames that engulfed his heart. " Come on Short Sheet, let's go" spoke up Stinky, going toward the door. Casper hesitated, but was pushed out the door by Fatso. They didn't have to say it; they knew their elder brother needed to be alone. As soon as they were gone, Stretch drifted over to the bed, looking at Shawn. Finally alone, Stretch broke, his shoulders shaking with the tears he could not shed. The pain in his voice was all too real as he stroked her hair.

" Shawn, you have to wake up. You can't leave me" he whispered, his voice tight, his 100-year-old heart surging with emotion. " Shawn, you mean too much to me. I love you." His heart broke as he said those three words. He bent over Shawn's still body, becoming solid so he could bury his face in her hair, that even in coma smelled like honey.

He screamed in agony, not caring who heard. How could life be like this, he thought angrily, where good people like Shawn and Casper died, both of them losing their family so quickly? How was it, that he was a ghost, and hadn't been able to save the one woman he had truly loved? As the hours passed and night gave way to the first rays of sun, Stretch awoke, wondering what it was that felt so different. He looked at Shawn and screamed, fainting dead away.

Shawn's skin was pale white, her face peaceful, her fragile heart quite and still. When the paramedics arrived, they received a chilling shock of a dead woman and a passed out ghost. The nurses screamed, causing the Stinky, Fatso and Casper to come barreling in. The older ghosts knew immediately what had happened and sprang into action, Stinky, scaring the medical staff and grabbing Stretch's limp form.

Fatso grabbed Shawn's body and hightailed it after Stinky. Casper brought up the rear, crying profusely. All the staff could do was stare, not really knowing what to do. As the ghost's flew homeward, they too faced a dilemma. They had a KO'd ghost, the dead body of a close friend, and the pain of three heavy, broken hearts.

The love has finally been fulfilled! But it came to late, as Shawn has finally slipped away. But don't worry, Stretch will still find a way to save her in the end. Stay tuned and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Hell

Chapter 7: Welcome to Hell

Shawn's P.O.V.: I felt my heart swell. Stretch loved me! All this time, I had thought he only liked me as a friend, when he truly loved me, maybe even more then I loved him. The next moment, my euphoria was replaced by guilt. What had I done? I had never wanted to cause Stretch so much worry. I tried to open my eyes and speak, to tell him I was all right, but my whole face felt numb.

I gave up, and just focused on the feeling of Stretch's hand in mine. Then, the feeling went away, and I panicked, grouping desperately for Stretch's cold hand. " It's no use I'm afraid," said a voice, startling me. I was finally able to open my eyes, and instead of Stretch, I saw a beautiful woman, dressed in a bright red dress. " Who are you? Where's Stretch!" I asked angrily, hating feeling so completely disoriented. She smiled, suddenly reminding me of my mother. " I'm sorry to tell you this Shawn, but you've just died." My chest clenched.

I knew what might have happened if I jumped, but I didn't anticipate how awful it would feel to be told that I had to my face. " I don't believe it. I'm really dead?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks. The woman made a move to come over to my side, but was blocked by a huge wall of fire that had just risen up in-between us! " I think I will take it from here Amelia" said a voice that sent chills down my spine. With a shock that felt like lightning, a figure emerged. It looked like a man, but the very smell of him made me feel sick. This man wore all black, had curly black hair, and when he started to advance on me, I saw that his eyes were the color of fresh blood.

I backed up as he came closer, and I realized what I was smelling was the pungent aroma of smoke mixed with sulfur. He gasped my wrist and I screamed in pain as his skin burned me. " Come, Shawn, your coming with me to the place where suicide victims reside." He yanked me off my feet and dragged me away from the woman named Amelia, who I finally realized was an angel. " Please, don't let him take me!" I yelled, but stopped when he pushed his searing flesh against my lips. She nodded and disappeared, as I was dragged down into the ground itself. I screamed as loud as I could, and in the back of my mind I thought I heard Stretch scream too.

Before I could really hear it, the was yanked under and the ground closed, sealing me got hotter the deeper we descended, and the breaths I managed to catch burned in my throat. We finally stopped descending and I was thrown to the ground, leaping up when the ground singed my skin. " Well Shawn, what do you think of your knew home?" asked the man, which I had concluded that he must be the devil. I looked around, my tears falling and evaporating as soon as they left my eyes. You may have seen a place like this in your worst nightmares, and now they had become a reality. There were pools of lava where people where people were being forced into, their screams of agony echoing off the walls.

Smoke was the oxygen, clogging their lungs and covering ideas of escape and hope. My voice joined theirs as I saw more and more of these horrors, (And for your sake I won't list them). The devil walked over and pulled me to him, but by now the feeling of being burned didn't matter as much. " You'll be glad to know that you will escape the fates shown here. For many years, I have needed a maid, and you'll do just perfectly." I knew it would be pointless to argue so I just cried instead. When I had once thought of living on earth without my family had been hell, I hadn't realized how good I had it. I was dammed, and God had not had mercy on my soul.

So Shawn is in Hell. I know this chapter was pretty dark and depressing, but I had always wondered where people went when they took their own lives. I hope no ones mad about this idea, but I wanted one of my fan fictions to be really evil for a change. Also, Amelia makes and appearance! I'll explain more about her and the Harvey's in the next chapter. And, if you were confused about the beginning of the chapter, Shawn was kind of having an out of body experience. All questions will be reveled next so until then have a good day and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Amelia

Chapter 8: Amelia

Back at Whipstaff, things were literally going to pieces. Stretch had woken up and was on a rampage; smashing anything he could get his hands on. Glass, furniture, and dishes lay in shambles, as they became the outlet for Stretch's anger. Fatso, Stinky and Casper could only watch as their relative grieved. Stretch was about to break a photo Casper had taken of Shawn when it was snatched from his hand and held aloft.

What the Hell!" he said angrily, when a warm golden light filled the room. Amelia appeared, her beautiful face set in a mask of fear. " Amelia, what are you doing here?" asked Casper, very surprised. He hadn't seen her since the Harvey's had lived here almost 12 years ago. " Stretch, you need to pull yourself together! Shawn needs you" said Amelia quickly, wringing her hands. " Needs me? If Shawn needed me, she wouldn't have killed herself!" yelled Stretch angrily, turning away from the distressed angel.

Amelia looked like she had been slapped. " If you take a moment, I think you'll see that she actually does" she said, and in a flash of red light, a window appeared. Stretch turned around to look and gasped at what he saw. He saw Shawn, her usually pale skin burned in numerous places, her face covered in soot. She was chained to a wall and was screaming from the heat on the metal.

" Where is she!" Stretch demanded desperately as Amelia closed the portal. Amelia looked guilty, but told him about what had happened when Shawn was about to crossover. " She wasn't supposed to go to Hell, but the devil touched her before I did" she explained sadly, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. " Hold on a minute, I thought you said the devil got her because that was where she was going in the first place?" said Stinky, not quite getting what Amelia was saying. " What I mean is that the devil doesn't have a rightful claim to her soul. Shawn was, for some important reason, a special case."

" Most people go to hell because of the darkness in their hearts or what they've done in their lifetimes. Shawn's soul was completely clean, so a mere suicide wasn't enough to get her down there." The other ghosts nodded, finally understanding. " It's my assumption, although its horrible, is that the devil was looking for someone with an innocent soul that could never belong to him unless he used force. Shawn just happened to fit the bill."

Until now, Stretch had been eerily quiet, but when he heard that the devil just might have the hots for his girl, he bristled and his eyes flashed. " Tell me how to get down there" he said sharply, looking Amelia square in the eye. The angle nodded, but she still looked fearful. " I'll take you to the gateway Stretch, but I have to warn you. Getting in is easy, as countless people have found out, but getting out is a whole different story. You have to rid yourself of all unpleasant feelings, Stretch, or you'll be trapped down there forever!" Stretch nodded, and turned to say goodbye to his brothers and nephew. " Boys, in case I don't come back, 6tke good care of short sheet." They nodded, pain filling their faces as they hugged their leader. Stretch then bent down to hug his nephew, who was crying quietly. " I love you, Uncle Stretch" said the little ghost tearfully. " Same here short sheet" He said, as he floated back to Amelia. " Oh and one more thing. If any of you's eat all the food, I'll scare you into the next universe!" The ghosts laughed uneasily as Stretch and Amelia disappeared in the golden light.

Dun, dun, dun! Stretch is going to the underworld to save Shawn, but will either of them live to tell the tale? I thought I'd end this chapter with Stretch telling a joke so he wouldn't be too much of a softie. It turns out that the devil has the hots for Shawn,( thank-you reviewers!) so Stretch is going down to give the devil what for. I'm still having trouble figuring out how Stretch will rescue Shawn, so it might be a while before I post again. Until then, enjoy the story and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunoin

Chapter 9: The Reunion

Amelia's P.O.V: Once outside, Amelia opened a portal identical to he one the devil had when he had snatched Shawn. " Stretch, I can't go any further, or I'll never be able to return to heaven." Stretch nodded solely. " Your going to follow these stairs to the bottom, and the gateway is right at the bottom." Said the angel as she hugged the ghost, frightened. " Bring her back, Stretch" she pleaded, and was surprised when he hugged her back. " I will, Amelia. Thank you, for everything. " As he disappeared down the stairs, Amelia let the tears she was holding back finally escape, for the brave ghost that had just left her.

Stretch's P.O.V: As he descended, Stretch felt a wide range of emotions flow through him. He was excited to see his girl, but terrified that he wouldn't get to her in time to save her. When the steep staircase finally stopped, he remembered what Amelia had said. He let go of every bad feeling and focused solely on Shawn and how much he loved her. Once he focused on that alone, he felt lighter. With that, he pushed open the heavy wood doors and entered the devils domain.

Shawn's P.O.V.: I felt dead. Although the outside my body had been charred, inside I was ice. All I could think about was my former life, and how such of a fool I was to have given it up so easily. Sadness consumed my soul; so much that the devil's presence didn't even register in my mind. Even when he burned some of my hair off in an effort to make me talk didn't even matter in my numb state.

I had stopped crying, for when ever I did, the tears would disappear as soon as they fell. Another thing that belonged to the devil. There would be one thing that he could never have, for I would only give this feeling to one. My love for Stretch hurt when I thought of him, but in some ways, the pain was the only reminder that he was real. That they all had been.

Stretch's P.O.V.: As soon as he entered, Stretch went invisible, so not to call attention to himself. He knew that Shawn would most likely be close to the devil, so he headed to a high hill on which sat an enormous throne, which, one closer inspection, was made out of human skulls. It was then he saw her. Shawn looked horrible. Her skin was bright red, white in some places from more intense burns, and her hair was at uneven lengths, the ends black and charred. It was the eyes that made him sure it was here, for although they looked empty and glassy, they were that brilliant green he remembered and loved so strongly. He came up to her, his heart full.

Shawn's P.O.V: If I hadn't killed myself already, I would have, but in reverse, so I could escape this awful place. It was then, that amidst the screams and popping of the lava when I heard him. " If you where trying to get my attention, you've succeeded" said Stretch, appearing before my eyes. For a second, I could only stare, but then I finally realized it wasn't my imagination. " Stretch" I said, before bursting into tears, all of them falling so fast that they couldn't be burned up.

He lifted me to my feet, and pulled me to him, his cold skin the antidote to mine. I held on to him, trembling, as he held me securely, crying into what was left of my hair. " How can this be? How are you here?" I murmured, my head under his chin. " That doesn't matter. Right now we need to get you out of here" he said, unlocking my hands from his neck. I nodded, but showed him how I couldn't, the chains tightening if I tried to move away.

He smirked; something I now realized I had missed the most. " Lucky for you, you have a strong boyfriend" he said, as he snapped the chains like they were twigs. He then took me in his arms and flew me down the hill, and I molded myself into his strong arms, at peace for the first time in ages.

Two lovers finally reunited. This chapter was one of my favorites because I'm a real romantic and love writing stuff like this, and this chapter's idea came to me in the middle of the night. Now all that needs to happen is for me to figure out how to have them escape, and I'm being purposely slow on that, because I don't want this story to end, so bear with me! Hope you liked this one and please review, because reviews are my sole motivation!


	10. Chapter 10: Caught!

Chapter 10: Caught!

Shawn's P.O.V: When we got to the door, Stretch set me down, my head still spinning from the last few minutes. Stretch reached for the handle, when thick black bolts slid across the door, sealing them shut. I felt sick when He spoke, his voice like cold fire. " Well, well, it seems my little dove escaped her cage. It's too bad she'll have to have her wings clipped" he drawled, his face dark.

I stood close to Stretch, too terrified to speak. Stretch, on the other hand, was as cool as a cucumber. " If you'll excuse us sir, me and Shawn will be going now" he said, his hand in mine, keeping me from fainting. The devil surveyed the two of us, his eyes lingering on our grasped hands. " So, you're the ghost Shawn is infatuated with. I must tell you how annoying it was to watch her thoughts contaminated with your ugly face. No matter though, cause once I'm done with you, Shawn will be mine, and mine alone."

His voice chilled me; my heart pounding as he advanced. He suddenly lunged and knocked Stretch down, his hand leaving a red mark on Stretch's chest. " No please stop!" I screamed, not wanting Stretch suffer for what I had done. I turned to the devil, ready to admit defeat. " I'll go with you, just don't hurt him anymore!" I begged, getting down on my knees.

The devil relented and nodded, motioning for me to join him. " You have to let me say goodbye" I said quietly, my heart hurting in a kind of pain that he would never be able to inflict by burning. " Fine. I'll give you 3 minutes starting now." He backed away, so he was hidden in shadow. I stood up, and moved like I was sleepwalking to Stretch, you had picked him-self up. He closed the distance between us, and I folded myself into his arms, which may have been for the last time.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch pulled Shawn close, wincing a little at her hot skin. He had an idea that just might work to save them, but he had to make Shawn believe it to. " Shawn, don't be scared. We'll be all right." Shawn looked into his violet eyes like he had lost his mind. He held out his hand. " Just put your hand in mine and trust me.' She was crying as she did, their fingers fitting together like puzzle pieces.

He pulled her close and using her hair as a curtain, whispered in her ear words he had wanted to say since he met her. " Shawn Jacobs, I have never been more in love with anyone then I am with you. Will you kiss me?"

Shawn's P.O.V: When Stretch asked me to kiss him, all traces of fear left me, my heart surging with love as I nodded. He leaned towards me, brushing back my hair gently. I was crying, happily this time, when our lips met. This moment was something, which I hadn't known until now, I had been waiting my whole life to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist, my heart so full I thought it would explode. My eyes closed and I knew that no matter what the devil did, he could never come between us. Wind roared around us, but I ignored it, determined to have Stretch's face be the last thing I ever saw.

Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Of course I know, but I'm just going to be evil and leave you hanging. I won't let it end here, so keep commenting and stay tuned for the next exciting installment! ( P.S, when Stretch tells Shawn to trust him, that bit is from Castle in the sky, which is not mine!)


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Chapter 11: Home

Shawn's P.O.V: The wind increased, stinging my face. It roared around us like a hurricane, when suddenly, everything stopped. I opened my eyes just as Stretch opened his. I was bewildered, wondering how we were still alive, in a sense, when I new noise nearly gave me a heart attack. It was screams, like there had been in Hell, but they were screams of joy and excitement. I finally looked around and added my shriek to the din. We were Home!

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch smirked as Shawn smiled, her green eyes sparkling. Before he could say anything however, the two of them were enveloped in hugs from Fatso, Stretch and Casper. The three ghosts had been frantic, pacing and just going plain crazy, and when they saw Shawn and Stretch appear in a beam of light, they were beside themselves with relief and joy at seeing them. After a few moments, Stretch, feeling suffocated, yelled loudly. " Will you mugs get off all ready! All this emotion is making me sick, and besides, I just got back from hell!"Fatso and Stinky cackled; Stretch was back all right. Casper just held on to Shawn, like she might disappear any moment. Before Fatso and Stinky could start bombarding Stretch with questions, which he could tell they were anxious to ask, he saw Shawn's eyes go wide, and tears appeared in the corners. He followed her gaze and his eyes matched hers when he saw what she was looking at. The rooms had gone quiet, as everyone stared at Amelia.

Shawn's P.O.V: " Amelia" I stuttered, at a complete loss for words. Stretch, however, was not. " What Shawn's trying to say is how the heck did we get back here?" he asked, crossing his arms. She smiled, and I was overcome with how beautiful she was. " It's very simple Stretch. You two were able to return home because you had something the devil has never been able to understand and never will." Stretch looked like he was about to make a smart remark, but I elbowed him in the ribs.

" What was that?" asked Casper. Amelia smiled, and I knew what it was, and I knew that Stretch did too. We had love, for each other and our families. The other ghosts didn't need to know that yet, because right now all that mattered is that we did. " But, Shawn and I need to have a serious talk before I go" she said suddenly, turning my blood ice cold.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch watched nervously as Shawn went white, a strange affect with her now burned skin. She and Amelia left the room, and his brothers looked worried as he went to the window, lost in thought.

Shawn's P.O.V: My knees shook as Amelia closed the door. She turned to me, very serious now. " Let's sit down Shawn" she said gently, leading me to a couch. We did, and I sat on my hands to keep them from shaking. Amelia looked me straight in the eye.

" Shawn, I truly hope you understand the seriousness of what you have done." Her words hurt in that awful way truth does. " I know, and I bet now you've come to take me away." Her face softened. " In a normal situation, you would be right, Shawn, but this situation is very rare." I looked up at her, none of her words registering.

" What do you mean?" She sighed, scooting close to me. " Usually, when a person kills herself, she goes to hell for all eternity, but in your case, your soul is otherwise clean." I stared, causing her to laugh. " What I'm saying is that even if you killed yourself, you would have gone to heaven. That's why I came when you died. If it weren't for that devil taking you away, you'd be in heaven right now."

I was shocked. I got to go to heaven, after all I did? I still didn't understand, but decided to just listen to her. She smiled, and put an arm around me. " I know, your confused, but I'll try to dumb it down. You share a love so strong and pure that we can't separate you from Stretch.

You can stay here, and when you've lived your life to the fullest, you have a spot waiting for you in heaven." I smiled, finally understanding. I then remembered. " What about Stretch?" She smiled, her eyes shining. " That's the other miracle."

"Stretch also gained his place, when he selflessly went down to rescue you. You're his unfinished business, Shawn, and his job is to love you until you die." Maybe this was a common thing , but Amelia always left me speechless. " Oh, and you might want to know this. When we were negotiating your fate, your parents stepped in."

" Mom and Dad?" I asked hoarsely. " Yes, they helped to convince God that you should stay here, and also told me to tell you they loved you, and that their always there, even if you can't see them." My throat hurt, but I kept the tears down, for I cried enough to last a lifetime. My parents were alive, in a way, and hadn't forgotten me.

" You need to let them go, Shawn. This pain is what caused you to do what you did, and they never wanted you to feel this way. They wanted you to grow and change and find new love, like with Stretch. They will always love you, no matter where you go. This is what I told my husband when I last talked to him, and he told it to my daughter Kat, like your parents told it to you."

When she said that, I looked up, finally knowing who this woman was. " You mean your, the Harvey's mom?" She nodded, sadly, and I knew she felt the same way I did. She squeezed my hand. " Now you should probably go see Stretch before he breaks the door down" she said, laughing.

I got up to go but before I left, I turned around and hugged the angel. " Thank you Amelia, for all you've done and more.' She hugged me back, then released me. ' Go" she said simply. I nodded, and hurried out, anxious to see Stretch.

Amelia's P.O.V: As Shawn left, Amelia smiled softly; this girl was special. Before Shawn left the room, Amelia waved her hand in Shawn's direction, before disappearing herself in the warm glow that looked like the setting sun.

Shawn's P.O.V: I rushed headlong out of the room, surprising Stretch as I threw myself into his arms. " What's got you so excited?" he asked, but relived she was still here; still his. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. " Stretch, I get to stay here, with you, for as long as you'll have me" I said softly.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch didn't say anything, but held Shawn against him. Seconds later, he stepped back, eyes wide as he looked at Shawn. She was glowing, with a light like the sun, warm and comforting. She herself was in shock, as changed began to happen. Her hair became long again, her burns disappeared, and her skin returned to it's creamy white. The light went away, while Shawn stared at her hands, beaming. " Thank You Amelia," she murmured as Stretch took her arms again. " Ya know, while you look beautiful, none of it could never match the beauty of your eyes." Shawn sighed contentedly, as the sun rose over the horizon.

As the chapter states, our lovers got home. For those of you who are disappointed that there isn't more action, I sincerely apologize. I'm just at a point where I want to focus on romance ad not a life or death situation. Don't worry the story isn't over yet, for I want to capitalize more on Stretch's and Shawn's relationship, so bear with me. No flames, but please review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Question

Chapter 12: The Question

( Yes, I know its dumb)

( 1 Week later)

( Flashback)

I had rented a house, and it was not your average, run of the mill cookie cutter one either. I had recently moved to the small town of Friendship, Maine, to a large manor called Whipstaff. I was warned first thing by the landlord that it was haunted, and I should really choose another house. Money wasn't a problem, and I liked it, for it's cracked and crumbling facade didn't turn me off, but the main reason I chose Whipstaff was that it was far from town and no one lived close by. It gave me the seclusion I desperately needed, away from prying eyes and sappy sympathetic smiles. Ever since the accident, I had been running, from everything, and it would stop when I settled here. The landlord begged wearily for me to reconsider as I signed the contract with a flourish, not caring about a haunted house rumor. After the accident, nothing would ever scare me again.

(End Flashback)

Shawn's P.O.V: I smiled sadly as I read the first journal entry I had made after the accident, and reflected on how different my life was now. I lived in a beautiful home, had friends, and had the love of my life. " Oh my, I'm speechless" said a voice behind me, cool hands encircling my shoulders. I smirked; I never tired at stretch's attempts to startle me. " Hi" I said, smirking. " Don't you know it's rude to read someone

's personal journal?" I scolded, not minding in the slightest but still wanting to mess with him. " You kno something, you talk to much" he said, turning my head around so I could kiss him, which I did.

In the week we had been back at Whipstaff, we had kept our feelings for each other quiet, so not to arouse suspicion from Fatso and Stinky. I had a feeling Casper might know, but if so, he kept quiet about it. I sat back, as Stretch ran his fingers through my hair, stroking it. Next to my eyes, he told me that my hair was soft as silk and one of his favorite things about me.

" So listen" he began, sounding a little nervous. " How abut this evening, you come watch the sunset with me?" I laughed at his nervousness but nodded. " I'd love to." I stood up and kissed him again, his lips cool and inviting.

Stretch's P.O.V: As Shawn left to go find Casper, Stretch rubbed his temples, nervous as hell. Tonight he planned to do something he had never thought of doing in his afterlife. Tonight he planed to ask Shawn to marry him! He already had the ring; a gold band on which rested a bright purple amethyst crystal. He held the ring box in his fist, contemplating how he would do it.

Third person P.O.V: Unknown to Stretch or Shawn, Stinky and Fatso weren't fooled for a moment. While usually they were pretty dense, they knew that something was up with Stretch, kind of like what was up with Casper when he met a certain Kat Harvey. Listening outside Shawn's door, they overheard the plan for the two of them watching the sunset. They then decided to come along, invisible of course, and see just what they were up to.

Just to show that Stinky and Fatso have not renounced their old ways and are going to spy on our couple! The beginning, after much thought, was converted into a diary entry done by Shawn. It was originally the prolog, but even when I forgot to put it in, I still wanted to use it. For those following my story, here's a sneak peek. The next chapter deals with a love scene, with song accompaniment! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13: Can you feel the love?

Chapter 13: Can You feel the love?

Shawn's P.O.V: As the sun got closer to sinking, I got ready, and the whole time I felt nervous. Why did Stretch want me to watch the sunset with him? I mean, I knew it was romantic, but what if he was doing it for an entirely different reason? The very thought made me excited. Stretch was totally unpredictable, and that was one of the things that I loved about him.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch paced as he waited for Shawn by the front steps. He was so nervous that, had he been alive, he would have been sweating profusely. All that went away though, when she stepped outside. Shawn was wearing blue jeans that showed off her curves, and for a top wore a tight green sweater with black stitches. She had used a smoky grey eye shadow that made her eyes shine like emeralds, and with her long hair blowing in the light breeze, it completed the look. "Hubba hubba" he whistled, making her cheeks turn a light pink. He held out his arm in such a gentlemen like fashion that even he was surprised. She took it in hers and they began to walk, just as the sun started to set.

Third person P.O.V: When Stretch took Shawn's arm in his, Fatso, who had been hiding in the bushes with Stinky, bristled. What was Shawn doing, and even worse, why was Stretch letting her do it? He was about to fly out and voice his thoughts when he was yanked back by Stinky. " Hey what was that for?" he asked him, as Stinky examined his dirt-covered fingers. " Ain't it obvious Fatso? Stretch is caught, hook line and sinker." Fatso stared at him blankly. " What?" Stinky sighed, knowing the only way to make Fatso understand was doing it the old fashioned way.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight 

Stinky: _I can see what's happening_

Fatso: _What?_

Stinky: _And they don't have a clue!_

Fatso: _Who?_

Stinky: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our __trio's__ down to two_

Fatso: _Oh_

Stinky: _The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air! _

( Scene change, to the garden by the cliffs)

_Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things._

Stretch and I walked hand in hand, but when I saw the flowers, I ran to them. Sunflowers always bloomed late in the year, and for this reason they were one of my favorites, because to me, they smelled like autumn.

_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past impossible, she's turn away from me._

As he thought about this, Stretch grew nervous again. Bringing her face out of the flower, Shawn looked at him and saw this too

_He's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside._

Stretch shook his head and floated over to Shawn, taking the flower from her and fixing it into her hair. She smiled, for she loved his gentle touch. Surprising her, he picked her up and spun her around, their body's floating a few feet up in the air. She laughed, the sound of it music to Stretch's ears

_Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things._

With a sudden inspirations, he let them drop into the middle of sunflowers. When they hit them, yellow butterfly's surrounded them, flying away from the flowers they had so cleverly hidden upon.

_Can you feel the love tonight. You needn't look to far. Stealing through, the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are_

In the middle of this beautiful sight, Stretch pulled Shawn close to him and kissed her, dipping her back so her hair brushed the flowers, the butterflies circling around them The suns rays hit them in such a way, that they looked like golden statues. From behind a nearby bush, Stinky and Fatso looked as if they might cry. As the couple got up and walked away, their fingers intertwined, Stinky chocked out the last words.

Stinky_: And if he falls in love tonight, ( Sniff) it can be assumed._

He couldn't continue, so he laid his head against Fatso's shoulder

Fatso: _His carefree days with us are history_

Both: _In short our pal, is doomed!_

It was a good thing that Stretch and Shawn had moved away, so they didn't see the sad, if somewhat funny sight of two ghosts bursting into tears.

How sad! This is the one time I didn't like my character. Why? Because she's basically breaking up the Ghostly Trio! Does that make me terrible, to hate my character? Whatever, but I do like her the rest of the time. But don't worry, I plan to make Shawn fix that mistake in the next chapter, where hopefully Stretch proposes! The song, if you didn't guess, is _Can you feel the love tonight_ from the Lion King, which in no possible way belongs to me but to Disney! It's just an appropriate love song to use because it uses the phase, _our trio's down to two_, and it's one of my favorites, so I just thought it was perfect. For those of my fans still reading this story, I hope you like it so far and as always, please review!


	14. Chapter 14: The Proposal

Chapter 14: The Proposal

( Not to be confused with the movie)

Shawn's P.O.V: As the last of the suns rays licked the waves, I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. The briny smell of the ocean was something that I now associated with the feeling of home and serenity. Stretch had told me a few days ago that it was one of the reasons that he liked Whipstaff so much. It was a smell that stayed with you, and when you left, you missed it. I felt totally at peace, except for the nervous pounding of my heart!

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch looked at Shawn as she closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as the last rays of sun lit up her face. He knew it was the perfect time to ask the life-changing question, but when he turned to grab the ring box, he didn't have it! He panicked for a moment, when he remembered he had set it down on a rock so he could pick Shawn up. He had to go get it before the sun set, or worse, his brothers found it! " Shawn" he said, sighing as she opened her eyes, getting lost in them again.

" Hm?" she said, squeezing his hand in hers, which brought him back to reality. " There's uh, something I want to give you, but I left it back at the garden. I need to go get it because, there's something really important I need to ask yah." Shawn blushed, but nodded. He got up, kissing her on the cheek.

" Enjoy the sunset, and I'll be back ASAP." He then flew off, a bit happy for his absentmindedness, for this gave him a chance to practice what he was going to say, and not look as nervous as he was feeling.

Shawn's P.O.V: As soon as Stretch was out of sight, l gasped out loud. He was going to propose! I was sure of it! It was sweet how nervous he had sounded, and that me love him even more. I had never felt this happy, and the sunset had never looked more beautiful.

Third person P.O.V: After their loud, if brief crying fest, Stinky and Fatso had followed Shawn and Stretch out to the point, gagging as they watched the sunset. " This is a disaster Fatso! A disaster I tell's yah!" he griped. " You mean, because they've finally found each other like two soul mates joined over the years by the bonds of true love?" asked Fatso, totally on point with this subject. Stinky stared at him, then brushed of this surprisingly correct assumption.

" Sweet, innocent little Fatso, SHE'S GONNA PUT A STAKE RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART OF THE GHOSTLY TRIO!" " Oh, then I guess we gotta do something" said Fatso, turning back to the couple. They then heard Stretch say he had to leave, and when he did, Stinky came up with the perfect plan. " And I know what it is. Fatso, we can't let them feel the love tonight!" He whispered his idea to Fatso, and they both grinned darkly, focusing their attention on Shawn.

Shawn's P.O.V: As I closed my eyes to feel the last warm rays of sun, I was grabbed roughly from behind. I whipped around, not really surprised to see Fatso and Stinky, their faces set in tight scowls. If looks could kill, was the only thought going through my mind. " What's up guys?" I asked, not liking the way they were looking at me. " The question you should be answering bone bag, is what you're doing to Stretch!" Stinky said accusingly.

" What do mean? I'm not doing anything to him!" I said, angrily, getting to my feet, so I was standing toe to toe with them. " Oh yeah, then why has he been so happy lately? Why has he stopped scaring with us?" Fatso pointed out crankily, crossing his thick arms over his chest. I looked down, feeling strangely guilty.

" Well, we were trying to keep this quiet, but we, Stretch and I, have fallen love." The ghosts were shocked, their jaws literally hitting the ground. " I knew I never liked you!" said Stinky angrily, a long length of rope suddenly appearing behind him. I held up my hands, knowing what they were intending to do. " Wait, before you do that, let me ask you this.

"Why exactly are you angry at me?" Stinky paused, and Fatso rubbed his hands nervously. " Well, he ain't around any more, cause he's always with you!" said Stinky, dropping the rope. It was my turn to be shocked. " Wait, you think I'm stealing him away from you?" I asked quietly, looking at them both.

" But isn't that what your trying to do?" asked Fatso, letting his arms go limp. I felt awful. Had I really been breaking up the trio? I sat down, and the ghosts sat with me, waiting for me to answer. " I didn't know what I was doing. I would never steal your brother away."

Stinky still looked angry. " But here's the ting. If he marries yah, he won't want to scare with us anymore." I looked up, looking at Stinky straight on. " Don't you dare think that, Stinky. Or you Fatso."

"I would never make Stretch be anything he's not. I don't care if he's scares people or not, but as long as he's happy, so am I." Fatso started to tear up. " Do you really mean that?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I nodded, and kissed him on the cheek, laughing as he blushed a deep scarlet.

I then turned to Stinky, who still looked doubtful. " What about you Stink? Can you accept me as part of your family?" He glared. " How do I know you'll keep your word?" he asked, daring me to contradict him.

I smirked, having had this idea for a while. " When he asks me to marry him, I make it one of my conditions, and if doesn't follow it, he'll have to help Casper with his chores." Stinky and I then burst out laughing; we both knew how much Stretch hated to clean. " Ok, we got a deal bone, I mean, Shawn." He held out his hand and I shook it, grateful to have gotten that conflict resolved.

It was then when I heard Stretch. " Ok, he's coming. Can you guys go invisible or something?" They both nodded and did, and then surprisingly left. Stretch then came flying around the corner.

He looked out of breath but more relaxed looking, grinning as he sat down next to me. " You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get this."

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch sat down next to Shawn, who smiled at him. " What happened? Did the flowers attack you?" she laughed at her own weak attempt at a joke. " No, but I thought the butterfly's might."

"One was strong enough to pick up your gift and take to away, and I had to chase it down!" He shook his head as Shawn burst out laughing, for he still hadn't understood how a butterfly had been able to do that. " But the point is that now that I have it, there's something I need to ask you Shawn." She stopped laughing, and a look of curiosity replaced it. " What is it Stretch" she asked, and he could detect a little bit of excitement underneath the question.

He pulled her to her feet and held her hands in his. " Shawn, ever since I met you's, you have captivated me." She gasped and covered her mouth. " The way your eyes sparkle, the way your hair shines, are just the tip of the iceberg." Tears started creeping up into her eyes, as she laughed nervously.

" Your beautiful, caring, and have the patience to be with a an old ghost like me." They both laughed, as the last part of the sun started to sink. She smiled tearfully as he got down on one knee, looking up at her. " Shawn Elizabeth Jacobs, I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you. Will you do the me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

She gasped as he opened up the ring box, her eyes wide as she took in the purple crystal. She was crying quietly now, her eyes glittering like gems. " Stretch, I love you, and I too want to spend my life with you. But there's only one thing I need to ask you." What's that?" he asked, a little shocked that she hadn't said yes right away.

She laughed at that, but then grew serious. " You have to promise me that you won't forget your brothers, and you continue to go scaring fleashies with them." He smirked up at her. " As if that would ever be an issue" he laughed, watching as her face lit up. " Then yes, Stretch McFadden, I will marry you! Now kiss me!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and jumped up, kissing her deeply and passionately. As the two lovers became fiancés, Stretch finally understood what he had been waiting for all of his afterlife. Little did he know, that above him and his girl, a young ghost floated, crying happily as his uncle found love with his best friend. Shawn.

Shawn's P.O.V: As he kissed me, my heart sped up, my mind euphoric as our lips touched. He held me to him, his fingers running through my hair as the sun disappeared, the sky exploding with a million stars. The sound of cicadas chirping and the waves crashing became the soundtrack, my heart swelling to the natural music. Somewhere in the bushes, I heard the faint sounds of sobbing, and I knew that what had touched Stretch and I, had finally touched the Stinky and Fatso as well. The feeling of love and family.

Whew, what a long chapter. Yea, Stretch finally proposed, and a wedding is in the works! I made Shawn have a little heart to heart with Stinky and Fatso, which was very sweet. Being true to their characters, they wouldn't have accepted Shawn so quickly, so I had to make her reason with them.

I rewrote this chapter at least a dozen times, and finally came up with this, so I really hope you readers like it. Now it's time to give credit for the following sentences. The part where Stinky and Fatso are discussing what they want to do about Shawn is taken from the Lion king 1 ½ , where it's between Timon and Pumba. Thankfully, the greater part of the proposal is mine, but when Stretch asks her if Shawn will do him the extraordinary honor of marrying him, that taken from the movie Eclipse.

I just thought that line was so perfect, that I just had to use it!

None of these references belong to me; they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Disney, so no flames please. Oh, I also incorporated Casper into this chapter, because I felt bad for not really including him. See if you can guess what he did in this chapter, but if you can't, it will be reveled in the next chapter, so please, keep reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15: Forgotten

Chapter 15: Forgotten

Shawn's P.O.V: When we got home, the first person I saw was Casper, who exclaimed loudly at the ring and hugged me. Another reason I had said yes to Stretch was so that I could be there, in a sense, for Casper. He had been alone so long, with only his uncles, so I thought it might be a nice change of pace for the little ghost. I also had a feeling that the " Butterfly" who had taken the ring box was Casper, and I gave him an extra hug for that. Stinky and Fatso came in then, and the three of them got me in a group hug, as Stretch watched us, his signature smirk in place.

Stretch's P.O.V: As Stretch watched his brothers and Casper hug his soon to be wife, he felt a feeling of peace wash over him. He hadn't felt this good since he was alive. The feeling of having someone to love, and to be loved back, was new and exciting to this old ghost. Sure, the Harvey's had been fun to hang around with and tease, but Shawn was different. She had a great sense of humor, something that would fit in well with the trio, and she was also kind, something that Stretch knew Casper needed. He felt so good he could fly, and he did, doing a back flip in midair.

Still, seeing his girl get man handled, er ghost handled, was something he didn't want, and besides, it was late, and if Shawn didn't get her " beauty sleep", she could be as cranky as Stretch the next morning. " All right, all right, let the kid breath. The boys and me are going scaring, and I don't want to see the Shawn who doesn't get her "pretty sleep" or I'm gonna be the one that gets scared." They burst out laughing, and Shawn smiled, her eyes snapping and sparkling. " Night, Stretch, and try not to kill anyone" she said, kissing him before chasing Casper up the stairs. " What a doll!" he thought, as he and his bothers flew out into the night, doing what they did best, scaring the crap out of unsuspecting fleshies.

Third Person P.O.V: While the atmosphere in Whipstaff was happy, things down below were not looking so good. " I WAS SO CLOSE!" screamed the Devil, shooting fire out of his hands, singing his throne by mistake. " So close! I tripped at the finish line why, because dear old Stretch had to be all noble!" He collapsed into his throne, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingertips. " Curse that Amelia! If it wasn't for her, that little beauty would be down here worshiping me!" he said, more to himself, as he thought up what could have happened between him and the girl if that rotten ghost hadn't shown up!

He then got an idea, an idea that made him shiver in pleasure. Sure, he may not be able to bring Shawn back to him, but he could still make her life on earth miserable though, and he had just the way to do it! " Yes my dear, have your fun, but when you sleep, your dreams will be mine!"

Shawn's P.O.V: I crawled into bed, admiring my ring as it glinted in the moonlight. I had my window open, so I was able to hear the shriek of some poor fleshie. Yes, I had begun talking like the trio, but I wasn't that surprised, after how long I had lived with them. When I had said goodnight to Casper, his face had been glowing like the moon, so that was the image I held onto before drifting off to sleep. I had to, or else my dreams would be infected with that awful Devil, while even though he taken my soul for a while would not be the one controlling my dreams. I soon found, that it wasn't that easy.

_I felt the heat before opening my eyes and the screams of those poor souls who were suffering in it. I opened my eyes and screamed as I saw Him, the demon who had nearly taken everything from me. " Well my dear, you've returned to me in my loneliness" he said, and I winced, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. " Now that you're here, you might as well stay," he said, stroking my arm with his finger. I cried out, as the path his finger traced bled._

" _Get away from me! You not real and you can't touch me!" I said, my voice sounding far away and small. " Hmm, well your right about that, but I can see to it that you lose everything you love and most importantly, remember!" he said, grinning at me like a wolf looks at a rabbit. " What are you talking about?" I said, feeling my heart pound even as I lay dreaming. " It's simple really. I can wipe your memory as easily as I could a dish. Of course you'll stay at Whipstaff, seeing as I can't physically touch you, but by wiping your memory, I can guarantee you a life of uncertainty and pain as your memory are turned to dust."_

_I started crying, knowing this was a dream, but not being able to wake up or even scream. I tried to move, but my feet felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. He came closer to me, close enough for me to see the whites of his blood red eyes, and to smell the death emanating from him. He put his hand on my forehead, and while I tried, I still couldn't scream. He began to hum, and I knew that whatever he was about do was going to destroy me, one way or another._

_The mind, the mind, so complex a thing, but can crumble at the slightest bruise_

_A puzzle, a maze, a firewall, but all turned out to be a ruse. _

_This girl thought she's beat me, thought she was safe and sound, but luck turned in my favor, and you'll soon be back underground. So I now wipe your mind, erase each and every bit. When you wake you'll feel like you've been painfully hit. So when you're drowning, dying, in a memory less stormy sea, you'll be left with the one single memory, and it's all about me! _

_I spat in his face. He called that a spell! Even Fatso could come up with something better. But it all felt painfully real. The way things I had just been thinking about vanished, like smoke racing out a window. The worst part was when I tried to recall my names and came up blank. The last thing I heard was His laughter, a laugh that made my stomach turn. Then that too, was gone as I blacked out. _

Stretch's: P.O.V: When the sun rose, and after the trio had made Casper make them breakfast, Stretch floated upstairs to wake up Shawn. He laughed as he got a good look at her, her sheets tangled around her, her pillow thrown straight across the room. " Oh baby, Daddy's home!" he sang, smirking as her eyes snapped open. She blinked, looking confused. She then saw Stretch and her eyes went wide, as she let out a loud, bloodcurdling shirk that could put a banshee to shame. " What the Hell!" he said, coming up close to the now shaking girl.

She backed away, her face white as his as she stared at him. " Shawn, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, not liking how she was looking at him. She was shaking but finally moved her mouth. " A better question would be who you are and where am I!" she shrieked, as Stretch backed away, feeling like he wanted to puke, as the sun rose on what was going to be one of the saddest of his afterlife.

Hello Readers! I know, long time no see, but I came down with the terrible sickness known as writers block! There are so many things I want to incorporate, like a couple more songs, but the story can't go on forever, and after many days of just sitting at my computer, I finally came up with this! To lengthen the story a bit more, Shawn has lost her memory. I couldn't let her get away without the devil wanting some revenge. I mean, he is the devil, so revenge is something he's good at. He still can't touch her, but f she forgets Stretch, then he might get another chance! This idea is based loosely off of the movie 50 first dates, where the girl loses her memory. I don't own that movie, so no flames! Also, if you didn't catch it, I put in a bit of Disney stuff. When the devil is mad at himself for losing the girl, that comes from Hercules, where Another god of the dead, Hades, is saying that! What can I say, I liked the quote! Anyways, please continue reading and reviewing, because as you know, reviews are what keep me inspired! (P.S: I don't own Casper, just Shawn!)


	16. Chapter 16: The Darkness of the Mind

Chapter 16: The Darkness of the Mind

Third person P.O.V: " What do you mean Shawn's lost her memory?" said Stinky, not really understanding what a hyperventilating Casper was saying. Taking a deep breath, Casper explained how he had come to Shawn's room and the moment he had she screamed, like she had never seen him before. " Well, that happened sooner then I expected. I mean, I knew it was small, but I never thought a fleashie could lose her mind that quickly" said Fatso, he and Stinky both bursting into loud laughter. " This is serious guys! Not only did she not recognize me; she has no idea where she is or even what her name is!" said Casper, looking as though he might cry. " Well, why ain't Stretch dealing with it?" said Stinky.

" I don't know, I haven't seen him. My guess is he already knows and is off brooding somewhere" said Casper, wanting to know his eldest uncles whereabouts. " Do you think it has something to do with Shawn's brush with the devil?" asked Fatso, looking at the other two ghosts. " Well whatever the case, we have to find him. Can you guys do that while I try to calm down Shawn?"

Normally the ghosts wouldn't listen to Casper, but in this situation, traditions where put aside. The ghosts split up, to try to do whatever they could to fix this nightmare.

Shawn's P.O.V: I sat on the bed, in my home? I didn't know, and it was freaking me out! I had no idea where I was, or who I was, and to top it all off, I had just seen a freaking ghost! Truth be told, he wasn't creepy. He actually seemed nice, as did the little ghost who came in after the older one had left. I may not remember anything, but I knew something unnatural had just happened to me.

I started to cry, hugging my knees to my chest. My brain felt numb, like it had been dipped in ice water. My heart sped up when I heard a knock. " Um, can I come in?" said a voice. I gasped as the little ghost came back in, looking almost as nervous as I was. " Hi, how are you feeling?" asked the ghost, and for some unknown reason, I didn't feel afraid.

" Well unless you count seeing ghosts as a sign of insanity, I'm just peachy" I said, a little sarcastically. The ghost nodded, smiling a bit uneasily. " Now, if you'd be so kind, can you tell me who you are, where I am and most importantly, who I am?" I felt so stupid, but I truly could not remember anything. " Well, my name is Casper, and as you've probably guessed, I'm friendly.

As to where we are, this is Whipstaff manor, located in Friendship, Maine." " Whipstaff" I rolled the word around on my tongue. "Great name, is mine nearly as exciting?" he laughed, which made me smile. " Yours is better. Your name is Shawn Jacobs, and you have lived here with us for almost 2 years." " Shawn, I like it." I laughed.

"You know what the awful thing is? I feel like I know you, but whenever I try to think about anything deep, it's gone." Casper nodded. He wanted to tell her why she was like this, but he wasn't positive that it had been the devils doing. " All I can guarantee you right now is that your safe here, and my family and I will do anything to protect you." I nodded, feeling touched by this little ghost. He left me then, leaving me staring out the window.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stinky and Fatso had finally found Stretch, floating moodily down one of the secret hallways. " Finally, where have you been?" asked Stinky, coming up to his brother but getting shoved through a wall when he tried to stop him. " Come on Stretch, what's got your tail in a knot?" asked Fatso, following but keeping a safe distance, for while Stretch couldn't hurt him, his temper was painful enough. " What's wrong? Shawn doesn't even know who I am anymore!" he yelled, his voice echoing down the hall. " Well that's not your fault" said Stinky, following Stretch as well.

" I know that, you idiot! It's the dam devil that's done this to her! But this time there's nothing I can do, and it pisses me off!" he slammed his fist down, rattling a couple of dust covered vases. The other two didn't know what to say; they had never seen Stretch this angry, not even when he had been alive. " Look, I'm not that great with the mushy stuff, but the best ting we can do is just be there for her, no matter what that stupid devil throws at us."

Fatso then came up. " If Shawn still was herself, she wouldn't want you wasting time this way" said Fatso, coming up to his brothers. Stretch smirked, knowing Fatso was right. " What do I always say?" he said, grasping his brother's hands. " ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" they chorused, speeding off to go see Shawn.

_LATER THAT DAY _

Shawn's P.O.V.: I had spent the rest of the day with Casper and three other ghosts I had come to know as the ghostly trio. They had told me everything about my old life, including that profound story of my encounter with the devil. Stretch, the leader, had also looked at me the whole time, in a longing sort of way and I wasn't quite sure why. I felt like they were hiding something from me, but a lot of things felt like that now. We hadn't gotten anywhere, and it was so frustrating, because I wanted to remember, but it felt like a wall, huge and tall, preventing anything from being found. When the sun went down, we decided to call it a night, and I lay down, playing a mental game of treasure hunt with my missing memories, but I fell asleep before I was successful.

Third Person P.O.V: Down in the underworld, one certain devil was celebrating. " Oh how I love to be me! Causing chaos by simply erasing one insignificant girls memory! If I can keep her in the dark long enough, she will once again be mine!" Little fire demons that liked to hang around the devil cackled along with their master, their laughs sounding like sparks.

_In the Dark of the Night _

_(Devil)_

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be!_

_It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me! _

_I was once the most powerful man of all evil! When God sent me down here he made one mistake. My curse made all humans pay, but one little girl got away! Little Shawny beware for the devils awake!_

_( Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her. _

_In the dark of the night, just before dawn_

_( Devil) _

_Revenge will be sweet! When the curse is complete!_

_( Fire demons) _

_In the dark of the night_

_( Devil) _

_She'll be gone!_

The devil turned to look at himself in the mirror. Instead of his reflection, it was replaced with a view of a sleeping Shawn, her face calm and peaceful for once.

_( Devil)_

_I can feel my powers are slowly returning!_

_With them, I can easily recapture my bright, sunny, bell_

_As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Dasvidanya, Shawn Roberts your grace!_

_Farewell!_

_(Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!_

_( Devil)_

_Terror's the least I can do! _

_ ( Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew! Ooh!_

_ ( Devil)_

_Soon she will feel, that her nightmares are real!_

_( Fire demons) _

_In the dark of the night_

_( Devil)_

_She'll be through!_

_ ( Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night, evil will find her!_

_( Find her)_

_In the dark of the night, terror come true_

_( Doom her)_

_( Devil)_

_My dear here's a sign, it's the end of the line!_

_( Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night _

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

The devil then turned around to one of the many pits of fire, and from his hands, shot what looked like black oil into the pool. The lava hissed and spat, sending black smoke billowing into the air. From the smoke rose figures, like black ghosts, and they all had an equally dark purpose.

_( Devil) _

_Come my minions, rise for your master _

_Let your evil shine. Find her dreams, yes fly ever faster _

_( Fire demons)_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night!_

_( Devil)_

_She'll be mine!_

The shadows speed off, intent on their mission to give the girl nightmares. The devil cackled, holding his sides in sick joy, while a young woman lay tossing a turning, and an old ghost watched, helpless.

Yea another new chapter. Every villain, including the devil, should always have a little musical number, and I felt that this song, _In the dark of the night_, really fit his twisted personality! This song is from the movie Anastasia, and is sung by the evil sorcerer Rasputin, so as you can see, none of it belongs to me! Another thing I used was the motto from the 3 musketeers, so no flames on that quote! Since I was up late writing this, I'm not sure what you readers will think ,but I like it and hope you do as well. Hopefully, Stretch can help Shawn find her memories before the evil gets her, but until the next chapter, please keep reading and reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17: Once upon a memory

Chapter 17: Once upon a Memory

Stretch's P.O.V: As the horizon slowly turned pink, Stretch hovered over Shawn's bed, watching helplessly as she tossed and turned. In the past, he would have been at her side, trying to drive those dreams away, but as she was terrified of him, he didn't want to make her more frightened then she already was. He sighed, turning the engagement ring in his fingers. He had held onto it ever since Shawn had lost her memory.

Telling her that she was engaged to a ghost might not have been the smartest thing right now, and to him, it was the only memory that he had of her, before that asshole of devil had gotten involved.

He knew that it was His doing, and it kept him up pacing, trying to decide what to do about it. He looked up as the sun appeared, sunlight streaming into the room. " If it's the last thing I do, you dam demon, I will make sure you suffer for taking away my Shawn," he thought angrily, when a noise brought him out of his thoughts. It was Shawn. Screaming like she was being tortured.

Shawn's P.O.V: I screamed as I woke up. The dream I had was a total nightmare, the kind that you want to sweat, puke, and cry as though your heart would break, all at once. It was then I realized that I wasn't alone. Stretch hovered by my bed, his strangely violet colored eyes looking at me as though he too was in pain. Those beautiful eyes that locked with mine.

I quickly brushed that thought away. Me, a human, falling in love with a ghost? Impossible, I thought, as I brushed my hair away from sweaty forehead. " You heard all that?' I asked, getting up and stretching, the sun feeling good on my skin. " Yup. You ok, sweet cheeks, cause I haven't heard a scream like that since yesterday, when we scared a couple of guys hot tubing with their girlyfriends."

That joke made me crack a smile. There was just something about this ghost that pulled you in, whether it was his humor or just his numerous handsome features. Get a hold of yourself Shawn, I had to remind myself again before looking at him again. " Just a nightmare. Lots of smoke demons and lava. Guess I better stop reading horror stories huh" I said, managing to make him smirk, but then he grew serious.

" Do you remember anything else? Feelings or voices?" he asked me, reminding me of a detective of some kind. I thought hard and finally got something. " Yes, now that you mention it."

" It was a feeling, a terrible one. It was the feeling of being trapped, never being able to escape." Stretch nodded, prompting me to go on. " And this was the worst bit. There was a laugh, high and cold, the sound like nails on a chalk board."

Stretch's face crumbled, like he wanted to cry. " What's wrong. Do you want me to stop?" I said, but this got him to regain his composure. " No keep going. Was there anything else?" I thought really hard, and two more things came up. " Well, while you usually don't remember this in dreams, I thought I was smelling sulfur, hot and strong."

" There was also another feeling, like I'd never be cheerful again. Everything else is dark, like black smoke." I stopped, looking at Stretch, confused as he was now smiling. " What? Do my nightmares amuse you?" I asked, a little offended as well as bemused. " No, nothing like that. I tink I might have an idea though."

He left me then, and before I could ponder his behavior, he had returned, holding something rose colored in his hands. " What's that? It's lovely" I said, looking at what I know saw was a music box, ceramic rose, with blue roses circling its base. On the top was a swan, with blue and white wings. " This, belongs to you Shawn. You gave this to me when the piano broke. I remember it like it was yesterday…..

FLASHBACK

" _Dammit" Stretch yelled, as Fatso dropped the piano out of the two story floor. It hit the ground, make a sort of strangled clanging sound as all the keys came off. " What is it Stretch?" asked Shawn, who had come outside in search at what had made that awful noise. " These two Einstein's thought that this piano was annoying, so they chucked it!" The two looked up at the window to hear the sounds of Stinky and Fatso's laughter._

" _The ting they didn't remember was that this piano belonged to Casper's mother, and now the little bulb head won't shut up about it!" The ghost seethed, about to fly off to smack the daylights out of his brothers when Shawn put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. " Now wait a minute. I know you want to murder your brothers right now, but clam down first" Stretch knew she was right, and though it took a bit, his anger simmered down. " Stretch you know you can be honest with me. I know you loved that piano too, but lucky for you, I know a guy who can fix it, and make it better then ever." _

_Stretch looked at her, and there was no deceit or uncertainty in her green eyes. " Ok, thanks fleashie" he said as she smiled. " Now in the meantime I want to show you something." She pulled him into the house and down to the library. Shawn grouped around in one of her yet to be unpacked boxes and came up with a music box._

" _What's that ting?" he asked as she wound it up. " It was my mothers, that she gave to me when I turned 12, and it plays a song I think you might know." Once the music had started to play Shawn started to sing, swaying gracefully to the music, as Stretch watched, the broken piano pushed out of his mind. _

END FLASHBACK

Stretch's P.O.V: Shawn laughed. " Me dance? Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember doing that." Stretch smiled; this was the first time he had heard her laugh since her memory died. " Well, this may not work, but I thought I'd play it. It might jog your memory."

She nodded, still laughing. " Just don't expect me to dance very gracefully." Stretch didn't look at her, as he wound the music box. As the music began, he nearly gasped out loud as he saw a light in Shawn's eyes. Like when a blind person saw the sun for the first time.

" I.. I can't believe it. I think I remember this song" she said softly, tears welling up I the corner of her eyes. " Then sing it girl, sing it!" he said, eagerly awaiting this. She nodded and cleared her throat.

Once upon a December

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, Once upon a December._

Stretch sighed, feeling calm for the first time in days. If he hadn't met Amelia, Shawn voice would have made him think of an angel.

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. _

She danced across the room, looking like she could be flying, like a butterfly in summer. As she moved, Stretch sat there, openmouthed, as he watched his girl float across the floor.

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. _

Stretch shivered as she moved on to the powerful notes, his very essence moved by the passion of Shawn's voice.

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart, used to know. Things it yerns to remember. _

She then turned to the window, but before she could fully turned away, Stretch saw two tears, shining like diamonds, fall down her cheeks. She sang softly as she finished, her shoulders shaking.

_And a song, someone sings. Once upon a December_.

The music box stopped playing, with a quiet so still you could hear a pin drop. The sun was high in the sky now, and if it had eyes, it would see two beings, one girl desperate to find her memories, and a ghost willing to anything to help her.

_Another chapter, this one mainly focused on music. Lots of love stories incorporate a love of music being a thing couples have in common, and I just had this idea where it would be sweet if Shawn showed Stretch something that meant a lot to her. Another Anastasia song, another girl whose lost her memory. The song, __Once upon a December__, doesn't belong to me, but I really wanted to use it, and to top it all off it's beautiful! It seems like Shawn is slowly starting to remember things, like the song, so hopefully she'll remember Stretch soon. Bad news for the devil, or does he have something up his sleeve? Until next time, please review. Shawn and I need them to keep going! Oh, and as a side note, Happy Halloween to all you people out in cyber world. Feel free to eat some real, or if you're willing, cyber candy for me! Mwah ha ha ha and all that jazz._


	18. Chapter 18: With memories, come pain

Chapter 18: With memories, come pain

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch spent the rest of the day by himself. He knew the music box had sparked something in Shawn. He just needed something bigger, something that might cause a chain reaction and make Shawn get her memories back. He was so lost in his own thought's that when Casper came into the library and called his name, he yelled in surprise" Jesus Casper! What the hell do you want?" he asked the ghost, who shrank back a bit, but held his ground.

" I came in because I think I might have a solution to getting Shawn back to normal." Instead of answering, Stretch shoved the ghost through a wall, but he popped back out quickly. " Uncle Stretch please listen! This might actually work, and if what have we got to lose?" Stretch sighed, but turned to his nephew.

" Fine. Regale me with your wisdom, Short Sheet, and I better like what I hear." Casper nodded, but his cheeks turned a bright red as he began. " Well, this is just a guess, but what if you, uh, kissed her?" he asked. Stretch stroked his chin. This was a good idea.

" Go on" he said smirking, not because he didn't know what Casper was saying, but Stretch liked to see people squirm, especially his goody two shoes nephew. " Well, she might remember you easier that way. I mean, when someone loses their memory, touch can bring back feeling and memories." The ghost was beet red by now, and Stretch laughed. " All right, simmer down red. I'll try your plan."

He ruffled Casper's bald head as he left. " Thanks short sheet. Now get lost." The young ghost nodded, desperately hoping his plan would work.

Shawn's P.O.V: I was inspecting the music box more closely, desperately praying it might trigger something, anything, but I got absolutely nothing! I looked over at the clock and gasped. Was it that late already? I had been staring at this piece of porcelain for 3 hours! For some reason, I guess with the frustration of almost losing who I was entirely, with no longer a grip on anything sturdy, I just lost it.

I threw the cheap clock across the room. It hit the drapes, instead of the wall, but the side did dent and the face cracked, which strangely made me feel better. " Hey, I know the alarm may be annoying, but I really don't think it deserves to be treated that way" came Stretch's voice from the doorway. I sighed, rubbing my temples. All this stress was giving me such a headache.

" What do you want Stretch? I'm not really in the mood to excavate in non existent memories." The ghost was silent, looking at me in that same scrutinizing way. " Did you hear anything I just said!" I asked, raising my voice. " Yes, and you don't have yell! That's what I'm good at."

He smirked, but I was not in the mood for his jokes. " Stretch, what good is there in continuing this! Do you know how frustrating is to not remember anything about your past!" My eyes started to tear up. " Do you know how awful it is to not even remember your own name, to have someone else have to tell you! Do you have any idea how much it hurts?"

My shoulders shook as I said that last part. I hated feeling like this, when even a good cry did nothing to calm me down anymore. As I looked up, Stretch wasn't looking at me. " You know something?" I do understand, maybe even more then you do."

I sat there confused." When you're a ghost, looking back on yer life is like looking through a thick fog. You only get bits and pieces, never the whole picture." I sat there slack-jawed, not really knowing what to say. He turned to me, and for a few moments I saw my pain, my anger, reflected in his face, all the way down into his deep violet eyes.

" Now I know you're angry, and I understand. But don't you think for a second that you're the only one upset about losing themselves on this hellish piece of rock we call home." He sank down, his, and some of my anger spent. I hesitated, but walked over and at next to him. " I'm sorry. I truly didn't know. Casper never told me that.

"Eh, short sheet don't know nothing. He's not old and bitter like me, but I guess in some ways, that's a good ting." Now it was my turn to smirk. " So let's see now. We got a garbage disposal, an eight-course meal, two crazies, and a friendly ghost. Kind of a mixed up family of shorts, huh?"

Stretch laughed, a sound that I had unconsciously become to love. " Just call us a box full of misfits, and you're halfway to the truth of ting's" Stretch replied. I laughed, something I felt like I hadn't done in a long time. " So why did you come in again? Did you come with something?"

I asked, hoping that was the reason. " Well, yes actually, with something that I think might just exercise that brain of yours." He pulled something from behind his back, with me looking in apprehension.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch reached behind his back. It had taken him a few hours of deep thought, but he thought that showing her the engagement ring, and telling her about the two of them. He smiled to himself, as he eyes sparkled almost as much as the stone set into the gold band. Her face then changed, like a window shattering.

Shawn's P.O.V: As the sun shown off of the beautiful ring, a memory hit me, like a wave made of ice. I shut my eyes so I could see it more clearly.

_I saw myself laying on bed, twirling this ring around my finger, a feeling a joy filling me up. The vision then changed, to the light of the lighthouse flashing below me. I realized I was sitting on the roof, looking up at a black sky full of stars. I felt a feeling of sadness, and I gasped as I saw Stretch, sitting beside me. He was leaning in close to me, but before he reached me, the lighthouse light blinding me._

_The scene changed again, but this time, a feeling of intense dread settled in my stomach. I was sitting in the back of a car, a man, woman and little girl sitting in front of me. I then felt a horrible bang, followed by screams of terror and pain. I screamed, for I somehow knew the people where dead, the feeling that I should be dead as well terrifying me. My eyes snapped open, for I no longer wanted to suffer this pain. I saw Stretch, shaking me, looking like he was at a horror movie_.

Stretch's P.O.V: No sooner had he handed Shawn the ring, that she shut her eyes in terror, her body rocking back and forth like she was possessed. " Shawn?" he asked her, but she didn't seem to hear him, as her shoulders started to shake. She then groaned, tears running out from underneath her closed lids. " Shawn, please, answer me!" he begged, putting his hands on her shoulders. He then jumped, as she screamed like someone who was being burned.

She then, much to Stretch's dismay, rocked hard enough to roll off the bed, landing on her side on the rug below. " God, Shawn, why?" he asked, floating down and shaking her shoulders. He shook them, desperately trying to snap her out of it. After a few minutes of trying, her eyes snapped open, her pupils darting from side to side.

Shawn's P.O.V: I felt Stretch pull me up, but all I could see was the remnants of those wonderful, but horrible memories. It was when Stretch slapped me lightly on the face that got me back to reality. " Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, as he helped me up to the bed. " You tell me. You're the one who decided to go all excersist on me" he said, looking at me blankly. I stared at my hands.

" You remembered something didn't you?' he said, like he was reading my thoughts. " Yes, 3 of them" I said softly. " Well what were they?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. They already felt dim, but I held on to what I remembered tightly. " It started with the ring, and I was holding it."

" Then it changed to the two of us on the roof, because the light house was going." He nodded, but seemed distracted. " Yes, go on" he prompted me. " The last one was awful. I think it was a car accident. I was in the car along with 3 other people."

Stretch looked, secretive? " Stretch, is there something you haven't told me?" I asked, watching as he twisting his hands in his lap. " Stretch, please, whatever it is, I need to know!" Stretch sighed, then looked at me like someone at a funeral. " Shawn there's something you need to know now. That car crash really did happen, and the three people in front, they were yer family."

I felt it then, a crack as the memories broke lose. I remembered the accident, the screaming, and the heartache I felt. It felt so awful, reliving these memories. I turned to Stretch, my scowl feeling like it was permanently embedded into my forehead. Stretch looked scared, but I was too angry to enjoy it.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch shrank back, as Shawn turned on him, her eyes looking like they could shoot fire if they could. " How come you never told me! Was it not enough that I lost my memories, and then you had to go and keep secrets from me too!" She then curled into herself, not really crying, but breathing in short, ragged breaths. Stretch felt so bad. He had never wanted Shawn to feel this way, which was why he didn't tell her. Finally the longing became too much, and Stretch bent down and kissed her on the forehead. For a moment she did nothing, and he grew hopeful, when her hand came around and tried to slap him.

" What the hell do you think your doing!" she shrieked, getting to her feet and moving away from him. " I'm sorry" he managed to stutter, as he tried to salvage what was left of his dignity, which wasn't much. Shawn backed up against the wall. " Stretch, I.. I, need to be alone for a while. I need you to go, Now!" she said, before throwing herself on her bed, holding her sides like she was broken and had to hold herself together.

Stretch looked at her sadly, before flying as fast as he could, to get away, from the pain he had caused and the pain he was feeling in his non-beating heart.

Third Person P.O.V: The Devil cackled, watching as the girl collapsed. " All the pieces are coming together" he cackled, as he turned away from the spy eye. " Um sir" piped up a whiny sort of voice. " What is it Slimo?" asked the devil in a bored tone of voice. A small creature stepped out. He basically looked like a mud puddle with short stubby legs.

" My lord, I don't mean to be rude, but while the girl is miserable, she did get a few of her memories back" said the creatures, already tensed for the devils customary slap, but instead, the fiery demon laughed. " That's the point though, isn't it, Slimo. To leave the girl so miserable for the lose of her memories, then she'll come crawling back here for them." He laughed, as the creature laughed nervously. " Right, of course my lord. I didn't think."

The devil sneered. " That's why I'm in charge here, you insignificant mud glob. The devil then turned back to his spy eye, chuckling as he did so.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange. But you'll find that now a days, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and mad a change. _

Slimo smiled a bit; he liked it when the boss sang off his evil schemes.

_I fortunately know a little secret, it's a talent that I always have possessed. Now here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely and depressed. PATHETIC_!

The devil zoomed in on the image of Shawn, crying as she buried her face in her pillow.

_Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl, and do I help them, yes I do! Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to me crying " Help us devil please" and I help them, yes I do!_

The devil danced around one of the fire pits, like a kid at a birthday party, Slimo following behind him. " Oh Slimo! What fun this will be. When she is mine once again, I'll have her tongue removed, for punishment for leaving me!" the minion nodded, he too excited at the idea.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore. Yes on earth it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word and after all dear what is idle prattle for? Their not all that impressed with conversation, true gentleman avoid it when they can. And they don't go swoon and fawn, on ladies who're withdrawn. It's she who holds he tongue who gets her man!_

The devil swung his minion around, shrieking over his sick fantasy.

_Poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul, so sad, so true. If you want to cross a bridge my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead to sign the scroll. Slimo, soon I'll get her boy, the boss is on a roll. You poor unfortunate soul!"_

The underworld was filled with the devil's laughter, as he thought of the girl being his once more.

_Another long chapter. The funny thing is that I get my best ideas late at night, no matter how tired I am, so I hope this chapter was ok. I finally got Shawn to remember something, but it made her blow up at Stretch. I had to have a heart to heart go on in this chapter, which needed to lead up to a fight, so hopefully I got that across all right. God, the devil is such a creeper, spying on Shawn and Stretch, which makes him so fun to write! _

_While reading my reviews, another song was suggested__, Poor Unfortunate Soul__s, the Jonas bro's version, ( Sorry to those who don't like that version) where the devil decides to cut out Shawn's tongue. All I can say is that I hope to save Shawn before that happens. Two more things. The character Slimo is mine, since it's Halloween, he just came to mind. Also, where the devil says the pieces are coming together, that from Sinbad, legend of the 7 seas, where the goddess of chaos says it._

_Anyways, hope nobody thinks I'm using to many songs. As you've probably noticed, I'm a Disney freak, so that's just something to be aware of. Anyway, please keep on reading and reviewing, _


	19. Chapter 19: When she loved me

Chapter 19: When she loved me

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch floated out into the garden, to miserable to really care where he was going. He hadn't meant to piss Shawn off, and the fully realized feeling that he might never get his Shawn back would, had he been alive, kill him on the spot. As he sat on the cliffs, he remembered a song that Casper used to sing a lot right after Kat had left. It fit his mood, of feeling totally helpless and having only his dimming memories of what had been.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart. And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me. _

He thought back to the first day he had met Shawn; She had looked half dead, but even then, there was something about her that made him want to look.

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all. Just she and I together, like it was meant to be. And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her, and I knew that, she loved me. _

It was that first autumn, when he first heard her laugh. He had poked his head out the window to find the beautiful, clear sound he had heard and saw Shawn. She was on her knees holding her sides in front of Casper, who had gotten hit by a wave, and had his whole head covered in seaweed. Stretch sighed, remembering how after he heard that, he would do anything he could to make Shawn laugh, and whenever she did, it made him feel alive, and strong enough to face anything.

_So the months went by, I stayed the same, but she began to drift away. I was left alone. Still I waited for the day, when she's say I will always love you. _

He remember in pain how Shawn had gone into a deep depression, a few days before she killed herself.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way. Then she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do. Like she loved me. When she loved me. _

Their experience in hell was not something he would ever forget, like when right after they escaped, Shawn had told him she loved him back, and how his heart had soared.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart. _

When she lost her memory, and her love for him, it was Stretch's turn to fall into a deep depression. He had tried everything, but he was certain now that nothing would bring her back. Stretch then put his head in his hands, and cried, for the first time since the Harvey's left. Little did he know, as the sun sank below the waves, that up in her tower room, Shawn was sobbing too, for the same reason.

_When she loved me_…..

I know short chapter, but I really just wanted to emphasize on Stretch and his feeling for Shawn a little bit more. I wanted to have him remember their time together, the things they did together, and this song was so perfect that I couldn't resist. Said song, When she loved me, is not mine, for it belongs to Toy Story 2 and Pixar, so no flames. Also, I tweaked the song a bit, to say months instead of years, just so it could fit. Dun, dun, dun! The next chapter will be a turning point and while I won't say what it's about, you can probably guess! Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Forget about love

Chapter 20: Forget about love

Third Person P.O.V: " Oh sir! The girl is so miserable!" sang the blob, looking up at the devil in fiendish glee. " Oh yes Slimo. We are so close. All that remains is where they make their final stand."

Other ghosts P.O.V: " You guys, this is awful!" said Casper, shaking from the fight he had overheard between Shawn and Uncle Stretch. " Yes. I admit I've never met another person with a temper to rival Stretch's" said Fatso, he and Stinky bursting out laughing. " Not funny guys! Do you know what happens if Shawn and Uncle Stretch don't make up? THE DEVILS GOING TO COME BACK AND MAKE US ALL SUFFER!" yelled the little ghost, startling the two into silence.

" Well when you put it that way, bulb head, you make a good point. The last ting we want is for that guy to come back!" said Stinky, Fatso nodding along with him. Suddenly Casper transformed into a light bulb, pulsing with light. " I know what we can do, reverse psychology!"

Shawn's P.O.V: I was in the middle of packing, tossing everything that was mine into a suitcase, crying quietly as I did so. "Come on Shawn. Don't waste your tears on him, he aint worth it!" said Stinky, the youngest of the trio, popping out in front of me. He was quickly followed by Fatso, who was already smirking, as if he was expecting something. " You! Get out of here!" I yelled, flinging one of my pillows at them.

They dodged it easily, looking amused and annoyed. " Hey don't take it out on us! He's the creep. He never should have saved your life." I shook my head in disbelief.

" Saved my life? What are you talking about?" " Well, when your parents died, you were so depressed that you tried to kill yourself, and Stretch was the one who brought you back." This was so confusing, and awfully familiar too! " Well, he didn't have to lie to me!" I said, still angry over that.

I flopped on the bed, my packing forgotten, for now. The two ghosts came closer and sat next to me, their chill not even bothering me anymore. " You are so right" said Fatso, trying to put his arm on my shoulders, but I shrugged it off.

_Stinky: Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

Fatso held up a picture he'd been hiding to me and I gasped. It was a photo of Stretch and I, and I was laughing as he tickled me, the sparkly ring on my finger catching the rays of the sunset.

_Fatso: Forget about his charms, forget about the way he held you in his arms._

I turned away, but I did feel something. A feeling a hope, as things started to come back into focus. Still, I picked up a pillow and Started trying to smack them with it, missing as they floated around me

_Stinky: Walking on airs obnoxious! The thrill, the chill, will make you nauseous, and you'll never get enough. Just forget about love!_

I finally managed to hit them, knocking them out of the room. Then I whipped around, as a vase began to shake, looking like it wanted to fall and break.

Third Person P.O.V: As they flew out, they saw Casper. " Ok, she's buying it! Make with the Magic, Short sheet." Casper nodded and flew into the room, invisible, and made a vase shake, a vase which held something special.

Shawn's P.O.V: As I caught the vase, something fell out of it. The ring. As I looked at it, things started to come more quickly. Stretch and I, and the way he looked at me. How passionate it felt.

_Fatso: Forget about Romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance! _

He then grabbed the ring from me and flew away with it, out onto my balcony. " Hey, give me that, you creep!' I said, grabbing, when I saw who was outside. It was Stretch, sitting in the garden and looking miserable.

_Stinky: Then you feel the blush, when he's sprouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting! It's even worse then when a bird is molting. Enough of this fluff! Just forget about love. _

I gripped the balcony as memories rushed in, making me dizzy. It all made sense now! The ring had sparked something, and it lead to me discovering something. I remembered everything, my name, my life, and how much I loved Stretch!

_Shawn: I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a flutter._

_Fatso: Oh how I shudder!_

_Shawn: The first time we kissed!_

_Stinky: It won't be missed. Forget about his touch_

_Shawn: I can't forget about his touch!_

_Fatso: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much_

_Shawn: It matters so much!"_

I ran out of the room, racing down the hall, and skipping down the stairs, my heart racing as I was about to be reunited with my love

_Stinky: Your better on your own_

_Fatso: A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone_

_Shawn; La la la la!_

I saw Casper at the bottom of the stairs, his expression of joy mirroring my own. I swung him around, spinning in circles.

_All: Loves filled with compromises_

_Stinky: And don't you hate those big surprises_

They came up behind me, startling me a bit, before Casper grabbed me, setting me down gently on the garden path. He then transformed into a bunch of fireflies, encircling my head like a crown

_Shawn: A cozy rendezvous _

_Stinky: Oh please_

_Shawn: Candlelight for two_

_Fatso: Oh geez!_

_Shawn: Look, your calling my bluff, I can't forget about love_.

I ran then, up to Stretch, falling into his arms before he had time to speak. " Oh Ash, please forgive me. I didn't mean to piss you off" he said, oblivious to what I was about to say. " Stretch, I remember you!" I said, my voice getting all chocked up, my eyes filling with tears, of joy this time. " Oh my god, Shawn, you've come back to me!" he said, enveloping me in his cool see through arms.

I had never felt this happy, aside from the night he had proposed, a memory I was determined never to lose again. I looked at him, at his Violet eyes shinning in the starlight.

_Shawn: I can't forget about my heart _

_Stretch: I can't forget about my heart_

_Shawn: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start_

_Stretch: I'm still falling_

I ran then, and hid behind a tree, Stretch following me with a grin as bright as the moon.

_Shawn: Whatever we may do_

_Stretch: Whatever we may do_

_Shawn: You are here for me and I'll be there for you_

_Stretch: I'll be there for you_

I popped out, landing in his arms again, as he lifted us off the ground. Soon we were dancing on air, my heart feeling as light as a feather

_Both: To wish, to want, to wonder, to find the sun through rain and thunder._

_Stretch: A cozy rendezvous_

_Shawn: Yes please_

_Stretch: Candlelight for two_

I was about to reply when Stinky and Fatso joined in, a look of disgust on their faces as they watched us. Casper hugged both of them, happy that his uncle and best friend were happy again

_Fatso and Stinky: Oh geez! Enough is enough_

_Shawn and Stretch: We can't forget about love!" _

As we touched down, Stretch pulled me close and kissed me, Casper transforming into a bunch of min fireworks above us. When Stretch's lips met mine, any doubt about my past was gone, replaced by the feeling off love and contentment, as I kissed the ghost of my dreams, the sea crashing below us.

_Halleluiah! Shawn is back to normal! I have had this idea since I made Shawn lose her memory in the first place. This is one of my favorite songs, from Aladdin 2, the Return of Jafar, and I have wanted to use this for a long time. The song, __Forget about love__, and the included dialog, except for a few bits, do not belong to me, but I wish it did! It's such a relief to get this chapter written, so I can focus on more important scenes, like the wedding, and how the devil is going to retaliate! _

_Also, that bit at the beginning, the devil is quoting lines from the third pirates of the Caribbean movie, another one of my favorites. Thank you so much for staying with the story and hope you enjoy what I have planned next. Please keep reviewing and enjoy your day!_


	21. Chapter 21: I've never had this feeling

Chapter 21: I've never had this feeling before

Shawn's P.O.V: It had been hours after my emotional reunion with my memories, and finally the other ghosts had gone, leaving just Stretch and I. We had retired to the garden, the full moon lighting up the late autumn flowers. I was leaning against Stretch when he spoke. " I don't know why I didn't suggest this before. Miss Roberts, how would you feel about flying with me tonight?"

I smiled, excited at the prospect. " Ok, but only if your not afraid of heights" I joked, elbowing him playfully. " Me? It's you's I'm worried about." I took his hands, standing up. " I'll take whatever you can give me."

He smirked. " Well then, hold on tight." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. I shrieked as we shot off the ground, the sky fast approaching us.

_Stretch: I've never had this feeling before; she gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore. And I see that there's more now then just running free. _

I marveled at the space around us, astounded how Stretch could keep us floating by just touching my hand.

_Shawn: I've never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last. And how happy I want him to be._

We flew through a cloud, and instead of being soaking wet like I thought they'd be, for they were light and airy, like floating through a warm fog. When we came out, I burst out laughing looking at Stretch, who still had a piece of cloud stuck to his chin. He blushed, as well as a ghost could, and hastily wiped it off.

_Stretch: It's amazing, someone in my life, just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way. _

_Shawn: It's so crazy. Something in my life is better then a dream. I didn't know that I could feel this way_

We touched back down on the ground, atop a cliff that seemed to touch the moon. Stretch waved his hand and a sunflower appeared. He handed it to me, and I breathed it in, the smell of the fall scent sharp and smoky. I looked at him from behind it, batting my eyes.

_Stretch: She makes me warm and happy inside_.

_Shawn: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed ._

_Both: All these feelings I have, have me asking _

_Shawn: Can this be love?_

_Stretch: Yes this is love_

He pulled us up again, so we were floating just inside the full moon. He brushed my hair back; my eyes closed at his gentle touch.

_Shawn: It's crazy_

_Both: I can hardly speak. Whenever she/he says hi._

_Shawn: I didn't know that I could feel_

_Stretch: I never dreamed that I could feel_

_Both: I didn't know that I could feel this_

He kissed me, hungrily, and I returned it, just as a shooting star lit up the sky.

_Both: Way_

I leaned into him, wanting more. " Oh Stretch, why draw out the waiting. I love you, and want to be with you, always." He sighed, and knew he was smirking without even looking. " Well, we could always jet to Vegas, seal the deal right now."

I sighed. " Well tough luck. You fell in love with an old fashioned girl. Besides, isn't there anyone you want to invite?" He cupped my chin with his long fingers. " The only person I care about being with is you, but invite who ever you want. The more people to see my girl the better.

"Glad we agree on things. That's a good start." I kissed him again, all thoughts turned to my wedding. How wonderful that sounded!

Another romantic chapter. Now, the piezde resistance( Don't know if that's spelled right), the wedding, will be the next chapter! I just have to figure out how I want it to go. Now you're probably wondering why I chose this particular song. I struggled with this, trying to decide between Love will find a way from the lion king 2, A whole new world from Aladdin, and Let me be your wings from Thumbelina.

While all those songs are beautiful, I decide to pick this song because it's really sweet and deserved some Fanfiction love. ( Nobody uses Lady and the Tramp 2 and it's sad!)To those who were expecting those songs, my deepest apologies, but you can't incorporate all the great love songs, no matter how badly you want to. Anyway, I will do my best to bring you chapter 22: The Wedding day, as fast as humanly possible, but until then fight off rabid bunnies, eat lots of dirt and scream at the sky! ( Awesome iCarly reference!, partly theirs and the first bit mine. Couldn't Resist!) Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: Falling into place

Chapter 22: Falling into place.

Third P.O.V: " WHAT!" screamed the devil, exploding into lava. He took a breath, trying to calm down, as Slime cowered behind a boulder. " Ok ,fine fine, I'm cool, I'm fine" he said, smoothing his jet-black hair. " You sure your ok boss?" asked Slimo. " I mean, you just lost control of the one chick you liked" he laughed before getting roughly jerked of his feet. " I had a once in a lifetime chance to get one of the most beautiful girl in the entire world, when all my plans went up in smoke and you think it's funny!" he flamed, as poor Slimo screamed from the heat.

Fortunately, he dropped the little demon before he melted into a puddle. " Why can't I get anything I want? Why did that fucking ghost have to mess up my plans? I WILL NEVER FIND A GIRL LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He held his head in his hands, smoldering like a dying fire. " Oh boss, forget the girl and get a life!" begged the demon, hating to see the devil in such a state.

" Oh I will Slimo. HERS!" he yelled, startling the little demon. As he peeked out from behind the rock he was hiding behind, he gasped as figure slunk into the room" Um boss?" said Slimo, tugging on the devils pant leg. " WHAT!" he yelled, his flames crackling angrily. " I don't think you have to wait long, sir, cause a pretty girl just walked in."

The Devil groaned, not looking up. " Slimo, you better be telling the truth, or the next place you'll be in is the lava!" The demon gulped but looked at the devil right in the eye. " Sir is the face of a demon that would lie to you?" he asked, pulling an innocent face. " Fine" the devil sighed and looked up.

" Hush she bubba, who is that?" he asked as he took in a tall, thin blond girl in a long red dress, her C cups nearly bursting out of it. " I'm Scarlett" she purred, fingering the Miss America sash around her shoulders. " The devil, lord of the dead, Hi how you doing?" he said, taking her hand and kissing it. The girl smiled, a sexy smile that made the devil blush. " I'm new around her. Care to show a former beauty queen around?"

The devil smiled slyly, linking his arm through hers. " Baby, I'm going to show you a whole new underworld" he said as the two went off together. Slimo smiled, happy that his boss was finally normal. In a matter of speaking.

Back at Whipstaff, Shawn and Stretch howled with laughter over the image that Amelia showed them. " God Amelia, I never knew you's was so brilliant" said Stretch, as the angle smiled. " Well, we still need a devil, and we need to keep him occupied so he won't be after Shawn. It was just lucky that a former beauty queen's boyfriend dumped her recently." " Eh, good riddance. The last ting we need is more of those high and mighty Barbie dolls strutting around . Now Shawn here, if she ever did that, would win first place every time."

Shawn sighed, her head in his chest, trying to imagine herself doing such a thing. " Well, I'd never dye my hair platinum blond like that. You know what they say, after you use dye, that's what you want to do." Stretch laughed, a sound that had found it's way into my dreams. " Well, I tink brown hair goes better wit a white dress" he said, letting a few strands of my hair slid through his cool fingers.

" Well, now that you mention it, I need to go get ready." I stood up, looking over to Amelia. " So, will you stay for the ceremony?" I asked, praying she would. " I will, but I won't show myself. After all, this is your big day, and all focus should be on you." I took a deep breath.

Today was my wedding, a day I had looked forward to since I was seven and my mom let me try on her wedding veil. After all that had happened recently, I thought I would die sooner then fall in love, but I had, with a ghost, of all people. I think Amelia was reading my thoughts when she smiled at me. " I think Kat and her father just pulled up. You should go and see them." I nodded, and walked to the front drive, composing myself to greet the guests.

_**Hello people of fanfiction! Feel free to scream all you want at me for leaving you hanging for so long! I hate myself for letting this story sit, but school has just been so hectic lately, not to mention sports season starting, that I haven't had a chance to breath, much less to write! I had to do something to make the devil leave Shawn alone, so I compiled all the traits I hate about girls into Scarlet, my deceased OC. Now if anyone's offend by her description, I'm sorry, but it's actually how so f the girls at my school have been acting recently. Oh that devil, exactly like other men, dropping you when something better comes along, which in this case is a good thing. Still using Disney quotes, particularly from Hercules. See if you can find them. Also a quote from Anastasia, originally from Bartok the Bat, and a line from a house of Mouse episode, where Hades has a crush on Maleficent! Next chapter coming soon, that is, if the tryptophan from the turkey doesn't knock me out first. Just kidding, and p.s., I'm finally going to incorporate Kat and Dr. Harvey in the story! No big flames, but I do deserve a little roasting as punishment for keeping you waiting! Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Wedding Jitters

Chapter 23: Wedding Jitters

Shawn's P.O.V: I sighed deeply as I looked into the mirror. I had been so nervous and excited for today that I had hardly slept last night. I heard laughter behind me and I joined in, turning around to look at Kat. I had only known her a few days, but already liked her personality, and her great sense of humor when it came to the ghosts. Stretch had already greeted her with a can full of worms, which she had skillfully dodged.

" God, you look exhausted Shawn. Not that I'm surprised. Living with Stretch can do that to you." She smiled knowingly. I rolled my eyes, standing up and grabbing her to me with a hug.

" Well, you've lived here and you've survived" I said, causing her to laugh again as we stepped apart. " Still, this will be good for Casper. He looks great, and he talks about you all the time. " I smirked hearing a small note of envy in her voice. Stretch and the trio had filled me in on Casper's girly friend, Casper turning bright red all over.

" Well he talks about you just as much. He misses you." It was my turn to laugh as she went red, but she quickly shrugged it off and got down next to me.

" Ok, if were going to get you ready for your lover-boy we need to start now. " My heart rate speed up, my palms sweaty when I thought of Stretch and I becoming more.

Stretch's P.O.V: " How am I going to fucking go through with this!" yelled Stretch, flying around the room, his hands shaking. " I haven't seen you this flustered since Fatso ate that cake Casper made yah" laughed Stinky, shrieking with laughter as Stretch flew over and threw him through the wall. " When I need advice from an idiot, you'll be first I call" he said, collapsing onto one of the couches. " Now would be a good time for some of that words of wisdom mumbo-jumbo, Doc."

Doctor James Harvey smiled. True, over the years, he had missed the trio and Casper. It made him happy to see that Stretch had found someone after all these years. He liked Shawn, and he could see how her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at the ghost. " There isn't much to say, Stretch. She seems to be the perfect girl for you. I mean she'd have to be, to be able to live here 24/7. "

Stretch smirked. " Hope you've been working on your swordplay doc, cause that remark will cost yah." Dr. Harvey laughed nervously, not really knowing if Stretch was joking or not. One thing for sure, was that Shawn would never be bored while living at Whipstaff. " All I'm saying Stretch, is that she's stayed with you this long, it doesn't seem like she will anytime soon. I know that your afraid that she'll back out."

The ghost glared but knew that he was right. " What if I am? I still can't understand how a dame as beautiful and intelligent and sexy as Shawn could love a ghost like me." Dr Harvey smiled. This was exactly the way he had felt when he met Amelia. " Now Stretch, I'm not just speaking as a ghost therapist here, but as a man who felt the same way. By what you told me, I know that Shawn loved you and will never leave you. And right now, she's probably just as nervous as you are."

Stretch smirked. Another great thing about Shawn was how similar they were, emotionally that is. " Your right doc. Tanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised the boys that I'd have one last scare with them as a bachelor." Doctor Harvey smirked. Stretch would never change. " Just be sure not to be late to your own wedding ok?"

" Are you kidding? Punctuality is my middle name," he said before flying out the window. Dr. Harvey leaned back in his chair, happy with the sudden silence. " Oh Amelia. Were we ever that young?"

_**Hello readers of Fanfiction! I knew you were expecting the wedding chapter, but I stopped for a moment and thought. What if our characters were nervous for the upcoming wedding, and whom would they say their worries to? This is where I finally incorporated Kat and Doctor Harvey, because if it hadn't been for their well-written parts in Casper, this story might not have been written. Please, who's even still reading this story, please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: The Wedding

Chapter 24: The Wedding

Shawn's P.O.V.: I smiled as I looked in the mirror. Kat had done a great job. I felt prettier then I had in my whole life. Kat had fixed my hair so it fell loose, the silky strands falling around my face. The wedding dress, my mothers last gift to me. It was a beautiful ivory color, with a v-neck, and the softest silk.

The veil, however, was new, and it trailed behind me, like a lacy waterfall. Kat had loaned me a pair of blue teardrop earrings, which filled the something borrowed and something blue. I could only stare. " Is that, really me?" I asked, Kat smiling at me, her head on my shoulder. " Stretch won't know what hit me" she said grinning, " Now, take a deep breath, or you'll sweat of your face." I laughed, my heart clenching and unclenching as I was lead out of the room.

Stretch's P.O.V: Stretch wasn't any better. Decked out in a swanky black tux, he was twisting his hands excessively. " Am I really doing this?" he asked nervously. Stinky cackled. " Come on bro. You aint never gonna find another dame like her for the rest of your after life." Stretch smirked, his younger brothers attempt at cheering him up amusing. " Besides, if yah don't leave soon, all that nice wedding food will go to waste" said Fatso, his stomach grumbling for emphasis. Stretch took a deep breath, and slicked back his hair. " Just call me boo. James Boo."

I waited at the door, watching as Kat led the way as my bridesmaid. She held hands with Casper, who was the ring bearer. I had my arm looped through Dr. Harvey, who was giving me away. I had snuck a peek outside, and nearly swooned. Stretch looked so handsome, the sunlight radiating through his body. The wedding march had started, and Dr. Harvey squeezed my hand gently. " Don't let me fall Dr. Harvey" I whispered, my heart speeding up at what I was about to do. " Never" he said, as started forward, the suns heat the first thing I felt.

Out of my league

Stretch looked towards the isle as the music started. He had never seen Shawn look more beautiful in his entire time on this earth.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today. That just simply takes me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way**_

He thought back to the time when he had first laid eyes on Shawn. How even though she was broken and destroyed, she had seemed strong and determined never the less. She had put up with the ghostly trio, for corns sake. Everyday she had been here, he had loved her even more.

_**All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair, and she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say, cause I love her, with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and she's out of my league once again. **_

She was closing the distance. Her eyes sparkling with tears.

Shawn's P.O.V.: I took the last steps. Dr. Harvey kissed my cheek and put my hand in Stretch's. " I can't believe today's finally here" I said, smiling as Stretch started to laugh. " Believe it Baby" he laughed, squeezing my hand in his cool one.

_**It's a masterful melody, when she calls out my name to me. As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes, and I feel like I'm falling but its no surprise. Cause I love her, with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands. Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I rather be here then on land. Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again. **_

" Do you, Shawn Elizabeth Jacobs, take Stretch Cornelius McFadden, to be your lawfully weeded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Stretch, with no doubt in my mind that this was the most right decision I had ever made in my life. " I do" I said, laughing as Stretch wiped some of my tears away from my eyes.

Stretch's P.O.V.: Her tears made her eyes sparkle like green gemstones. " Do you, Stretch Cornelius McFadden, take Shawn Elizabeth Jacobs, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better of for worse, for as long as you both shall live? " Stretch looked at her, his one true love. " Hell yeah I do" She shook her head, rolling her eyes, but he knew she loved it. " If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Shawn's P.O.V: After the priest said that, there was a bit of an awkward silence. That when I saw Stinky and Fatso fly up. " Oh no" I whispered. But didn't have to worry. " JUST KISS HER SO WE CAN EAT ALREADY!" they yelled in unison, causing everything to burst out laughing. " Well, you gonna do or what?" I asked, his shocked expression turning to one of amusement.

" You know something? You talk too much! Pucker up babe!" He threw me back, and when his lips kissed mine, I knew in my heart that I would never feel alone again. Casper came above us, throwing flower petals into a shower. My wedding had surpassed my wildest dreams, and then some.

_**I finally did it! I wrote the wedding scene. It was tough, but here it is! Hope you liked it and please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Remeber me this way

Chapter 25: The Reception

Shawn's P.O.V: The reception wasn't as crazy as I thought it would be. Stinky and Fatso had polished off the cake before we even made it there, but before I get upset, Casper pulled out another one, having been prepared of such an event ahead of time. Another thing I wasn't anticipating was the arrival of the witches. Casper had told me about his friend Wendy, and Stretch had told me about her aunts. The story was, that they had had crushes on those witches, and Stretch seemed a bit flustered, but when I caught Geri eyeing Dr. Harvey, I wasn't worried. As we cut the cake, I was looking forward to getting my piece.

With lots of gusto, Stretch and I smashed cake into each other's faces. It was a delicious yellow cake, with butter crème frosting. After wiping it off, the DJ called the two of us for the first dance. My legs were shaking, and Stretch kept gulping. When we made it to the center, I smiled up at him. " Just to let you know, I unfortunately have two left feet." He laughed, his nervousness going away. " Don't worry. I have two right ones, so we'll do just fine." I shook my head He always knew how to make me feel better.

Remember me this way

_**Every now and then, we find a special friend, who never lets us down. Who understands it all. Reaches out each time we fall. You're the best friend that I found. I know you can't stay, but part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay.**_

I put my head on his shoulder, my arms around his shoulders. I had never felt happier. I looked up and laughed. Casper was dancing with Kat. He had told me this was their special song, and I had loved it when I heard it.

_**I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true. That life would just be kind, to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday, remember me this way. Remember me this way. **_

Stretch's P.O.V: I laughed as my brothers brought the two younger witch sisters out dance. It was a bit odd how the eldest one looked a lot like that woman Crittenden, but it looked like she was having fun dancing with the doc. It was also pretty funny how Casper would dance with both Kat and Wendy.

_**I don't need eyes to see, the love you bring to me. No matter where I go. And I know that you'll be there. Forever more apart of time, your everywhere, I'll always care!**_

Stretch grasped Shawn's waist and pulled her up, giving her an air dance. She laughed again, her hair getting blown back in the evening breeze.

_**And I'll be right behind your shoulder. Oh, standing by your side and all you do. And I won't ever leave, as long as you believe. I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true. That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday. Remember me this way. Remember me this way. **_

Shawn applauded, her face serene and happy. I knew we would both remember this moment for the rest of time.

_Finally finished the wedding. I had so many drafts of how I wanted to write this, and finally got this. I wanted to include the original characters from Casper and Casper meets Wendy, because they're all special and important to the thought process. And, I also wanted to get this posted before Christmas! Don't worry. There's one more chapter after this. _

_Now for the songs:_

_Out of my league, by Stephen Speaks, has always been the song I was gong to use. I love this song, and really feel that it fits the scene. I really recommend that you listen to it. _

_Remember me this way, by Jordan Hill, is a classic song from the first Casper movie, and I had to incorporate it before I stopped this fanfic. _

_Stay with me for one more chapter. You'll be glad you did. Please review while this story is still in progress. _


	26. Chapter 26: Epilog

Chapter 26: Epilog

1 year later

It had been a year after the wedding . As promised, Stretch continued to love her, and she him. It was the second anniversary of the accident, and Shawn finally had the courage to go to her family's plot. Stretch came with her, to help her get through it if she needed it. Once they had found it, Shawn knelt down and focused on the grave in front of her. She read the inscription.

Clara Stevens Jim Roberts

Born 1972- Died 2003 Born 1969- Died 2003

Jessie Margret Roberts

Born 1995- Died 2003

Loving Wife, Mother, Husband, Father, Sister and daughter.

_**R. I. P. **_

At the beginning

_**We were strangers, starting out a journey. Never dreaming, what we have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you**_

Shawn let out a shaky breath as she sat down. She had never thought in her 20 years of life that she'd be looking at her family's tombstones. She dropped her flowers; pink lily's with small clusters of lavender. It had always made her mother smile when she smelled the purple flowers sweet scent. Thinking of her mother hurt, but she could be happy at the same time. Love never truly left you. It could always be filled with something else, like the love she felt for Stretch and the rest of the ghosts.

_**No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you where there to remind me. This is the start. **_

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you**_

There had been a reason that she had lived, through all the pain and heartache, and this was it. She had survived, and would continue to survive. With Stretch with her, anything was possible. Her parents would want, her sister too. She looked up at Stretch.

_**We were strangers, on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you**_.

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you **_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark. Now I know that my dream will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

Taking her hand in his, he smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him, as they rose into the air. In the last rays of day touched the sky, the two

of them flew home, two souls joined in an unbreakable bond, of ghost and human. The pain had finally been cured, by ones not of this earth. Pain, cured by ghosts.

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever-wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you. (2x) **_

Oh god, I'm gonna start crying! My first story that I've ever completed for Fanfiction. It's hard, typing these words, knowing for a long time that this would be the end. I absolutely love this song from Anastasia. It's a good ending song, so please, look it up if you get the chance. To all my readers, those who review and those that don't, thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement. Thank you especially, to the author, ( wonderful name), for their wonderful suggestions and comments. I love your stories and writing technique. Seeing as it's Christmas Eve, I wish everyone a merry Christmas, happy Hanukah/ Kwanza and New Year! Have a wonderful holiday and if you get a chance, look up some of my other stories and show them the same love you gave this story. Signing off for the last time, here's wishing everyone a merry Christmas from me, Rainlily216!


End file.
